Defiant Diego
by Paulsmum2001
Summary: Victoria is shocked when Diego speaks out for the people. Just a short one (maybe), based on her thoughts at the time. Not a drabble but not very long either. Dialogue and situations are straight from the episodes. Water, Double Entendre, The Best Man.. ALL RIGHTS AND COPYRIGHT BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF NEW WORLD ZORRO.
1. Chapter 1

"Alcalde!" Victoria watched the young caballero stir from his seat near the buggy. He made his way slowly but confidently through the soldiers to reach the Alcalde.

"If you persist in this you may have an uprising on your hands."

"And who will be their leader? You, de la Vega?" Victoria would have laughed at the idea, but for the calmness in her friend's posture. Maybe the people would follow him, if he did choose to lead.

"No of course not. I am simply warning you that you may have gone too far this time."

"Your warning is duly noted. Arrest him," Louis Ramone snarled, the words sending shivers down Victoria's spine. Diego was too gentle, too inexperienced about the world to spend much time behind those bars. What had gotten into her friend?

"Arrest Diego de la Vega? Why?" Mendoza was genuinely confused, as was the rest of the pueblo. Diego had done nothing, said nothing wrong. He had chosen to speak up for the people. That in itself was braver than she had expected of him.

Diego smiled faintly. There was no trace of fear in his posture. It was almost as if he was laughing at the haughty alcalde. A bad move on his part, surely he knew that?

"If he's not on his way to the jail in 5 seconds, you will be joining him, Mendoza." The alcalde had lost his temper enough to be irrational. Victoria was afraid for her friend.

"Sorry Don Diego."

"It's quite alright sergeant. Lead the way." Diego followed the sergeant at a relaxed pace, as if it was merely a child's game.

Victoria shook her head at her friend's refusal to complain or fight in any way. She opened her mouth to protest, but that would be ignored at best, and bring more trouble on all of them at worst. An idea sprung to mind, and she grabbed Felipe.

Surely, Don Alejandro would know what to do. He could save Diego, and prevent the people spilling over into rebellion. Already agitated murmurings could be heard in the crowd, as she sent Felipe back to fetch help.

She stared at the jail, wondering why Diego had chosen to speak up today. He never seemed to care very much normally. Why did he dive headfirst into trouble like that? What an irritating man he could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria was relieved when Don Alejandro finally rode into town looking serious.

"So the faithful father comes to rescue his treacherous son," the alcalde snorted, dodging the cabbages and other assorted vegetables the people were throwing at him. His lancers were trying to fire over people's heads to stop them, but it wasn't working very well.

It appeared that Diego had been right.

"My son can take care of himself," Alejandro asserted. Victoria was slightly disappointed. Alejandro continued, stating that he wouldn't stand for such exploitation of the people, and if the alcalde didn't like it, he would be happy to join his son in the jail.

Not what she'd had in mind, she thought. So much for Diego not taking after his father. They were as stubborn as each other, and just as stupid at times.

Although she was glad that someone had faced the alcalde. No doubt the heat was getting to Diego. It was overly warm today.

zzz

It had started when the Alcalde had demanded that the water be shared 'one bucket per person per week'. Armed soldiers at the public water fountain had blocked all access, and he had stood up high, lording it over them like some sort of king.

Even Diego had taken exception to the man's arrogance, and he was willing to ignore most things.

"That is ridiculous," Diego had stated, with his hands on his hips. "Now you know that's inadequate. What about the farmers?"

"Fortunately their alcalde has come up with a solution to their problem," Ramone said with a light bow. "You may buy water in excess to the regulations at a rate of two pesos per bucket, ten pesos per barrel."

That was when Diego had lost his calm aloofness and began his protest, as the murmurings got louder and louder in the plaza.

zzz

After a few days, everything was right with the world once more. Zorro had seen to that. As efficiently as ever, he had discovered the source of the lack of water in the fountain and had made the water flow again.

Diego just had to have the last word, though, much to Victoria's horrified amusement. Having the gall to offer Mendoza a glass of cool water in the midst of his gruelling punishment in the sun, Diego was reprimanded by the alcalde. Diego had dashed into the cover of the tavern roof, as the sudden storm broke over them, ending the drought. Ranting that he was the supreme authority, the alcalde made himself all the more ridiculous as lightning split the sky and rain pelted down on him.

"Do you really have to tease the alcalde so much, Diego?" Victoria said softly, brushing past him as she delivered food to the outside tables.

He shrugged and smiled at her. "Someone has to."

"Zorro does it well enough for the whole pueblo. I really wish you'd stop."

He nodded, and sat. "A lemonade, Victoria, please." She went to fetch one for him.


	3. Double Trouble Part One

Double Trouble part one

Alejandro sat brooding as he played chess with his son. The meeting last night had disturbed him. He was beginning to admire the audacity of Zorro, his balance and his expert swordsmanship. He seemed to be a brilliant horseman as well. He seemed a little familiar as well, reminding him of his cousin at the same age.

His son on the other hand, seemed as tired as usual. Laziness, he would term it, but as they played chess, Alejandro had the distinct feeling that Diego was trying to let him win the game. Diego was brilliant, he knew that. His chess skills had seemed to vanish as well as all the other caballero based skills during his time at University. Today, Diego seemed to play well without really trying, which had intrigued him in the middle of the game, but with the increasing fears about the alcalde's plans for the future, he grew too distracted to concentrate on anything else.

Eventually, Alejandro was beaten. Imagine being trumped by the Andalusian gambit of all things! Diego had beaten him with his own moves. A beginner could have done better.

"You played well," Alejandro said, resting a hand on a surprisingly muscled shoulder. He was too distracted to notice it much.

"You played better, and lost." Diego sighed with concern. "Something troubles you."

"I went to a meeting last night," Alejandro said, leaning pensively against the wall. "The alcalde called together some of the more prominent citizens."

"More of his inflammatory rhetoric about Zorro. That's hardly surprising." Alejandro nodded a little, impressed that Diego was taking more of an interest in the pueblo.

"But he seems more anxious than usual to turn us all against Zorro," Alejandro added with concern. Something was going on, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Some sort of trick was in the works.

"The people will make up their own minds about Zorro." Diego's voice was calm, and soothing. Alejandro nodded thoughtfully.

They were interrupted by Felipe's message about the Indian camp, and together they set out in the buggy to investigate.

Alejandro couldn't believe it. Zorro had apparently destroyed the Indian camp with uncharacteristic violence. A large Z had been carved on more than one tepee. He could smell a lie, an alcalde trick, but this would not end well for anyone, particularly not Zorro himself. An imposter could destroy his reputation very quickly. The people had been ruled by fear for too long – distrust was a natural defence. It would be easy for them to turn against the hero.

"You don't honestly believe that Zorro did this," Diego said, daring to protest the alcalde's take on things. Alejandro gave him a quick glance. His son's voice held a lot of anxiety. Be careful Diego, he thought. He didn't really like the idea of his son in jail again. The deep frown on his son's face spoke volumes. Could it be that he felt personally threatened by this problem?


	4. Double Trouble part two

Double Trouble Part Two

Diego strolled at her side easily. Victoria examined the produce at each store, either with her eyes, or occasionally examining it with expert hands.

"It seems your friend Zorro has taken up a new line of work," Diego said thoughtfully. She turned to glare at him a little. Why was he falling so easily for an obvious trick? Zorro was a man of honour, of integrity. He wasn't behind all the problems that had cropped up in the last few days.

"Do you truly believe that?" She had to ask him, Diego was her best friend.

"Why not?" Diego said, almost flippantly. "We are capable of great change, you know."

"Perhaps. But Zorro's no reed in the wind," she said with a slight laugh.

"Let's hope not….Still human beings can be so interesting – particularly strangers I find."

"Strangers?" She glanced at him with curiosity. Was this what he had been meaning to talk about all morning as they had browsed the stalls together? Did he believe the rumours, or was he trying to work out the trick for what it was?

"Yes…They fascinate me," Diego said thoughtfully. "You haven't seen any unusual travellers at the tavern recently, have you?" Victoria smiled a little at his worried frown. That was the answer. Surely a stranger was behind the recent problems. Someone must be pretending to be Zorro. Some sort of stranger.

"Our only new guest is a officiate on his way to the Northern missions…oh, and that old tinker over there." She sighed as the excitement ebbed a little. A trainee priest and an old tinker? Surely they weren't capable of such villainy?

She stared at Diego's frowning face, as he turned to gaze at the old tinker thoughtfully. The old man was selling his wares as he must have done for years.

Victoria was distracted by the alcalde standing on a buggy and urging the people to turn to him for protection from the outlaw Zorro. The lancers arrived in the plaza, and only their discontented shouts brought Diego's attention to the soldiers. Diego was so absent minded sometimes, it was almost embarrassing.

Mendoza was exclaiming at the way that Zorro had bailed them up, tying them up so they could not escape for hours. Zorro had never been that cruel before.

"What makes you so sure it was Zorro?" Victoria asked, aware that Diego stared at her with interest. She had almost expected him to ask. He seemed a little stunned today, more than usual. Perhaps he wasn't feeling well?

"Who else wears a mask and a black cape?" Mendoza answered her. There were scores of outlaws in masks, but most did not wear a black cape.

"Zorro would never fight without good reason," Victoria protested after the alcalde insisted that the town needed to protect itself from the criminal actions of Zorro.

"He may soon have all the reason he needs," Diego murmured, or at least it sounded like that. Victoria glanced at him, but he was staring intently at the alcalde, his mind elsewhere. She sighed. Every now and then, he chose really vague and cryptic things to say. She barely understood him today.


	5. Double Trouble part three

Double Trouble Part Three

Alejandro was having a drink with his old friend. He was tired of debating whether Zorro was to blame for recent stampedes that had caused the loss of whole herds of cattle. What was the point of anyone – bandit or otherwise frightening whole herds of cattle?

"Fences break down all the time," Alejandro said tiredly, as he sipped at his beer. He wondered if Diego would be ready to leave for home soon, but at the moment he seemed intent on talking to Sergeant Mendoza of all people, wasting his allowance on tamales as usual. Diego didn't even like tamales that much.

"Perhaps at the loss of one or two cows, but not an entire herd. I tell you, it was the sound of Zorro's whip that stampeded my cows."

There was a clatter, as the normally agile Victoria dropped a plate onto the floor, spilling the contents. Alejandro smiled as his son leapt up immediately to assist the tavern keeper.

Alejandro watched as his son soothed the old tinker, and Victoria's frazzled nerves. No doubt the old man had collided with the beautiful girl, catching her off balance.

"I'm terribly sorry, Senor," Victoria said in her alarm.

"It's alright, it's alright," Diego soothed. The old tinker didn't seem to take offence, although he didn't apologise for anything. Diego held his hands at waist height, happy to stabilise the old man if necessary, but the man strode past arrogantly.

Alejandro smirked a little. The tinker wasn't even aware when he stepped in the mess on the floor, and dropped something carelessly on the stairs. Arrogance belonged to all classes, not just the wealthy.

"Oh, Senor, you've dropped something," Diego advised gently, obviously unaware that the man was extremely rude.

The man stepped hurriedly downstairs, and as they both reached for what looked like a rock of some sort, the tinker reached it first. Alejandro watched in bewilderment as the elderly man dashed up the stairs like a man decades younger, before remembering where he was and slowly at the top.

Diego obviously thought it strange, because he stood completely still for a moment as he took the sight in.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Don Diego, thank you."

Alejandro smiled a little, wondering at his son's immediate care of his friend. One day, perhaps, one day they may recognise their feelings for each other and finally he would have his grandchildren. Once she got over her growing Zorro obsession.

Mendoza said something off the cuff, something about copper ore, but then went quiet, concentrating on his meal. Alejandro frowned at the look of curiosity that flickered over his son's face. Whatever was going on, he didn't want his son investigating something dangerous. He smiled at his concern. Diego never did anything dangerous. He hardly knew what he was thinking these days. As a teenage boy, before University, he'd had to keep a close eye on his son, as Diego dashed from one adventure to another. That was not the case these days.


	6. Double Trouble Part Four

Double Trouble Part Four

The sound of clashing swords in the plaza caused everyone to dash outside the tavern.

Alejandro stared at the figure in black…Zorro…as he easily fought off bumbling lancers as they advanced on him. Diego stood beside him staring in disbelief.

The alcalde asserted that the outlaw had robbed from the church poor box. There was no excuse. It was Zorro. The man was the right height, the right build…His swordsmanship skills were never in question. His clothes were exactly right as well. It had to be Zorro.

"What? How?" Diego whispered beside him, but Alejandro didn't turn to acknowledge the words. It was as if his son had thought out loud.

"Zorro….drop your weapon…please?" Mendoza whined an order. The man in black stepped forward and scratched his Z into his tunic, and disappeared over a wall, after a hasty and clumsy salute.

Alejandro wondered for a moment why Zorro had forgotten his stallion. There was no carefree wave near the gates of the pueblo. He seemed to have disappeared into the pueblo itself. That was different.

"He never cut me before," Mendoza murmured, dabbing at the blood seeping from the Z. He was stunned, and Alejandro wondered. Why would an expert swordsman draw blood for the first time today? There was nothing much different in his fighting style, not that he could see. Had Zorro finally lost his temper as well as his mind?

Victoria stared into space, in the direction Zorro headed. Her mind was confused. Many different thoughts seemed to be swirling in her mind. Why hadn't he spoken to her? He always greeted her in some way – even if only a salute. That salute had none of his normal grace, and it had been directed at everyone. Some of the time he demanded the rights of the poor, and always confronted the alcalde personally if he ventured into the pueblo at all.

She glanced at Diego, and Alejandro. They were stunned. Diego stood as stiff as a statue, his deep frown the only noticeable reaction. Alejandro wasn't much better.

"He even steals from the church! Is such a man your friend? I think not! That kind of a man is the enemy of every man, woman and child in this pueblo!"

That was when the cries of "Down with Zorro!" erupted in the plaza. Soon most of the pueblo was shouting the slogan. Alejandro felt chills go through him, as he watched with alarm. Diego startled out of a stunned stupor and stared with horror at the people.

Diego seemed to stare defiantly at the alcalde, Alejandro noticed. The alcalde did seem very pleased with himself. Perhaps whatever had happened had been part of a plan, some sort of trick, but how on earth had the alcalde coerced this type of behaviour from their hero? It was all very confusing.


	7. Double Trouble Part Five

Double Trouble Part Five

Alejandro noticed Zorro's entrance first, gesturing with a smile as Zorro climbed down from the landing to face the alcalde.

There was no characteristic witticism or rebuke from the man in black, and immediately the alcalde gained the upper hand. Alejandro wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. The masked man took refuge behind the kitchen curtain, presumably driven back.

After a few moments, Zorro seemed to have regained his composure and re-entered the hall, lunging playfully at the alcalde, pinking his shoulder slightly a few times.

Alejandro was struggling to gauge what was going on. The fighting style was the same, but this was a man more intent on besting the alcalde than before. He seemed fresher somehow, less tired, as if he had just started the fight.

As the swords clashed together, Alejandro could see the alcalde murmur something at Zorro. This Zorro had a voice.

"The only worthy plan is a plan for equal justice," Zorro said softly, but the words travelled in the hushed silence. "Wherein the local Indians…. have the right…. to any profits…. from their own… land." His words were punctuated by the clash of his sabre as he drove the alcalde back towards the wall. He forced him to his knees, and turned to face the lancers with a table thrown against their swords.

With a flourish, the curtain blocking the kitchen from the main room of the tavern opened, revealing a mirror image of the masked man. Victoria grabbed at Alejandro for support as she gasped, "Zorro."

"Zorro…and…Zorro," Mendoza murmured in shock.

Alejandro watched in shock as the identically dressed men saluted each other, but as the shock wore off gradually, he realised that one was an imposter and likely to have caused all the problems the pueblo had faced during the week. He glanced around for Diego. Surprisingly, he had disappeared. He had really picked a perfect time to return to the hacienda for a rest.

Victoria watched the men anxiously. Which one was the real Zorro? There really were no clues. They both fought equally well. Both were grinning like school boys, much to her distress. One of the Zorros drove the other up the stairs, and pinned him with an expert throw of the sabre as he tried to climb to safety and possibly escape. Surely the man with the expert throw was Zorro. The playful tap to the other man's behind was definitely his style.

Alejandro drew in his breath as one of the Zorros knocked the other to the bar, forcing him onto his back. Get up man, he thought. Don't stay there. He sighed with relief as the Zorro rolled off. He almost grinned at the playfulness of the man who must be the genuine article as he advanced on the other, using a plank balanced precariously on a barrel. His fighting style never wavered, and he maintained his balance perfectly, after a few wavers. He had never seen anything like it.

No one was watching the alcalde, but they should have. There was the sound of a gunshot, and in the confusion, no one was sure which Zorro had been hit for a moment. In slow motion, one man toppled to the floor, and the balancing one disappeared. All eyes had flown to the fallen man, no one cared too much for the survivor. He slipped away.

"No!" Victoria screamed, and raced to the man's side. Alejandro tried to slow her, but she was too fast for him. He was in shock as well, and stood silently looking down at Victoria and perhaps her beloved Zorro.

"He's dead," she murmured. Alejandro had seen enough dead bodies in the battles he had participated in over the years, and he agreed silently with her diagnosis.

Part of him froze for a moment. What if he knew the man? He had always spoken like a caballero. Remarkably tall, there were only a few candidates for his identity. He glanced around the tavern, hoping to see his son, but Diego wasn't there. A chill went through him, and he shook his head.

"You killed him!"

"At last…Unmask him!" Mendoza hesitated, and then kneeled over the body. "Your duty, Sergeant."

Mendoza struggled a little with the mask, and then eased it off the dead man's face.

The face of a stranger lay there where the mask had been. Alejandro breathed a strange sigh of relief, and Victoria felt very puzzled. She had never seen the man before. Hopefully that meant something….surely that meant something?

"He's not that handsome," Mendoza said in confusion.

"That's because it's not him….Obviously some sort of accomplice," the alcalde muttered with frustration. He was so close, it had only been a chance thing. If he had just chosen the other masked man, the real Zorro would be dead at their feet.

The sound of hoof beats on the hard ground outside drew Victoria to the door. Peering out, she saw what her heart had longed for. Zorro was alive, racing his stallion towards the sign of Los Angeles. He noticed her, and urged Toronado on his hind legs, as he saluted her. It was just for her. There was no one else in the plaza. She smiled, before turning back to the waiting crowd.

"Zorro lives!" She said excitedly. Alejandro nodded with relief, and smiled at her.


	8. Double Trouble Part Six

Double Trouble Part Six

"Diego!" Alejandro said, as he entered the hacienda. "What a day you missed!"

As he expected, Diego emerged from his room, rubbing his eyes. "Huh…what was that you were saying?"

"All those problems with Zorro? Turns out that it was an imposter all along. The real man confronted the fraud and you should have seen the sword fight. Two experts going at each other with gusto."

Diego sighed with a grin. "Father," he said slowly. "I have no real interest in the techniques and the styles or whatever is involved…I'm just glad it all was sorted out. Are the Indians going to be recompensed?"

Alejandro smiled, and patted his son on his back. Diego winced a little, and Alejandro noticed. "What's this?"

"I went home."

"Yes?"

"I had a tumble, I'm afraid. I must have stayed up far too late last night, problems with balance. Leonardo de Vinci was a genius. All those wonderful paintings…I can only hope to emulate something of the man…"

"You're not too hurt?"

"Landed on my back," Diego said with a grimace. "I'll show you the bruises tomorrow. They should be very vivid."

"I don't know how you get into these silly scrapes. I only feel sorry for Zorro. He fell on his back. He'll have his own bruises tomorrow."

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to face those sorts of injuries every day. The man is a saint for coming to the rescue again and again. I wouldn't have the energy myself."

"Obviously," Alejandro said with a frown. "Care for another game of chess?"

"Of course, any time…" Diego said, going over to the board. He set out the chess pieces lethargically.

Alejandro sighed, watching the slow, careful movements of his son. Anyone would think he had been fencing with an expert that afternoon. Diego was becoming a little too lazy, and a little too clumsy. Perhaps something was wrong with his son. He didn't do enough to be so tired.

Zzzz

Alejandro and Victoria went out to the Indian camp to help deliver the blankets and food that the people of the pueblo had gathered on their behalf. Alejandro saw that Diego was already hard at work, advising the Indians about the copper ore and how to mine it. Diego wasn't much of a swordsman, but he was brilliant all the same. The Indians would have a good advisor in Diego.

Helping the Indians support themselves through the prospect of copper seemed to be driving Diego a little over the last couple of days. Alejandro was pleased that something had sparked an interest. His son had seemed very sore after his tumble, and more lethargic than usual. Alejandro had started to worry that Diego's injury was more severe than first thought, but Diego was more himself now.

Sergeant Mendoza came up to them and expressed the alcalde's pleasure at the food and clothing being delivered to the Indians. Alejandro smirked a little, and mentioned the idea that the alcalde had probably sent him as a spy to watch their work.

"No, no, Don Alejandro. The alcalde has a very busy schedule."

"Yes of course," Victoria quipped. "He's busy staying out of Zorro's way."

"He does remain available for consultation if the Indians should need help mining for the copper."

"These people will have all the help they need, Sergeant," Diego said firmly, striding over to his father. He patted the sergeant gently on his back as a friendly greeting.

"Of course you realise, the alcalde will be collecting his usual industrial taxes…"

"Oh, I wonder how Zorro will feel about that." Alejandro smiled at his son's brazenness. It only appeared when he was truly passionate about something. Mendoza was easily frightened by the mere mention of Zorro's name, and Diego was teasing him a little.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be just a small tax…very small…tiny." Mendoza said with a shrug. "Perhaps a few centavos…every five years."

Alejandro watched his son chuckle a little, as if at a private joke. He smiled, glad that the tension had eased from Diego's face. He had seemed very affected by the doubts about Zorro, taking it all a little too personally.


	9. Rafael's Fiancee part one

Rafael's Fiancee part one

Alejandro could hear Diego fiddling with the piano already, as he put the finishing touches to his outfit for the day. One of the grooms had announced that Rafael de la Vega's buggy was approaching the hacienda. He hoped Diego was ready to help greet his cousin and his new fiancée. The same set of notes repeated themselves and paused. His brilliant son was composing something again. Alejandro smiled and sighed. Why did it seem such a waste of time? His finished works were always so polished.

He sighed because he knew that his son used to be capable of so much more. Music was meant to be an interest not an obsession. He found himself wishing for the days when his teenage son had kept him on his toes every day. The mischief had died in Diego, along with much of his spirit. Had he done that to his son? Broken his spirit in some way? He tried to be a good father to the young man, he always had.

"Diego," Alejandro said, walking to get the door. "They're here." He wanted to be able to greet them as they approached.

"You're rather well dressed," he added, eying Diego's clothes thoughtfully, watching his son continue to scribble down musical notes. Perhaps his son did have his eyes on someone in particular, and wanted to impress a certain senorita in the pueblo. He could only hope.

"Well, it's not every day when my cousin Rafael makes the journey south from Santa Barbara with a new fiancée," Diego answered, more intent on finishing the notation on his composition than paying his father much attention.

"You know, it's hard to believe that Rafael is actually getting married," Diego commented, as he finally rose from the piano, and walked with his father.

"Well, he's certainly the proper age," Alejandro said, aware that he was teasing his son slightly.

"Well, he's younger than I, you mean," Diego replied, placing a hand in the centre of his father's back, gently escorting him to the door. Alejandro marvelled for a moment at the sense of controlled strength in his son's hand, before focussing on what he was meaning to talk about.

"There are some very attractive women in Los Angeles, Diego," Alejandro added, as they stepped into the sunshine. "It's well past the time for you to marry." He was fishing for clues, wanting to know what Diego might say. Maybe he just needed some encouragement. Surely he was aware of how easily he and Victoria got on these days. She would be an ideal wife for him – if it wasn't for Zorro.

"But who would have _me_?"

"Any number of women," Alejandro said with irritation. "You have to show a little passion."

"But I do have passion. For science, the arts, economics…" Diego's voice trailed off, as if aware that his father had stopped listening.

Alejandro had been distracted from the conversation by the arrival of Rafael. Diego's luck lustre behaviour was annoying him anyway. Diego did have passion for justice and the rights of other people, Alejandro had seen it. Why didn't his son have any confidence in himself? Where had all his bravado and courage gone?


	10. Rafael's Fiancee part two

Rafael's Fiancee Part Two

"Rafael! You made it. Your journey went well, I hope."

Alejandro smiled to see the Diego welcome his cousin with open arms, and an excited smile. The despondency in his voice mere moments ago had vanished completely. Rafael laughed and hugged his cousin back.

"Uncle Alejandro," Rafael said, embracing him as well. "You got my letter?"

"Indeed, indeed," Alejandro said excitedly. "We've been expecting you – both of you."

Rafael reached into the buggy and helped his beautiful fiancée out and onto the ground. "Allow me to introduce Margarita Alvarera, my fiancée."

"My uncle, Don Alejandro," Rafael added. Alejandro raised the beautiful lady's hand to his lips politely.

"You have chosen well, nephew," he found himself saying. How he wished they had a similar lady to introduce to Rafael. She was petite and dark, and she was dressed impeccably. She moved with such grace, and elegance.

"And my cousin, Don Diego," Rafael said, unable to keep the trace of rivalry out of his voice. In the past women had often found Diego the more attractive option of the two cousins. Rafael could remember him being the perfect gentleman, and he was already well aware of Margarita's flighty temperament.

The old jealousies were still there, only better managed, and their more adult friendship was a good thing to see, Alejandro thought. They had scuffled constantly as boys, testing their strength against each other. Diego had always been the best back then, but then he was a few years older than his cousin.

"Welcome to our fair pueblo," Diego said. Rafael was glad he didn't kiss his fiancee's hand as his father had done. It was as if Diego already realised the unspoken tension between them.

"Thank you. I've been looking forward to visiting Los Angeles for quite some time," Margarita said excitedly.

"We're flattered," Diego said with a slight bow.

"Of course, it is delightful meeting all of you, but the truth is, I just can't wait to meet Zorro," Margarita replied with girlish excitement.

Alejandro frowned a little, and then shook his head. It was a young lady's passing fancy that was all. The man had style and passion and that attracted many ladies. Zorro stood up where others backed away. All women were attracted to the heroes among them. He managed to glance at Diego.

Diego's smiling, welcoming face became a muddle of conflicting emotions. The confused and startled frown was concerning, Alejandro thought as he watched the smile fade. He really must talk to his son. Something was troubling him, deeply. Diego was never around when he wanted him, though, that was a major problem between them.


	11. Rafael's Fiancee Part Three

Rafael's Fiancee Part three

"To beauty, to youth, to love," Alejandro toasted, raising his glass. He gazed on the romantic pair with affection.

"And to wisdom," Diego added, standing with his father, toasting with his wine glass of water. Alejandro nodded slightly. Marriage was always much smoother, he noticed if the engagement had been based on wisdom.

"Can one be both romantic and wise?" Margarita's naïve voice made Diego smile. Alejandro glanced at his son, wondering how he would respond to her question.

"One had better be, senorita," Diego replied. Diego turned his head, glancing at Felipe who had just entered the room. It was as if he had sensed him rather than heard him. Alejandro had not noticed the boy, and he stood almost touching his shoulder. "What is it, Felipe?"

"Trouble…in town…soldiers…" Diego's eyes grew serious, and the frown on his face was almost encouraging for Alejandro. He looked like a man who was about to dash off into battle.

"Soldiers? I should go," Alejandro said decisively, placing his wine down. He hoped his son would join him this time, but he wasn't going to hold his breath. Glancing over the man of battle had disappeared into the scholar's shell once again.

"I'm going with you," Rafael responded quickly.

"Oh, so am I," Margarita insisted.

"The pueblo is under martial law, my dear. It's no place for a woman," Alejandro protested, concerned for her safety. He glanced over at his son. He had a way with women, surely he could persuade her not to come. Diego was in no mood to entertain his moods, as he had instinctively done in the past.

"Oh nonsense. This would be a perfect time to see Los Angeles." She glanced at Diego. "Besides you'll be there to help protect us, won't you?" Her voice had a flirting tone to it. She had noticed his handsome frame and broad shoulders and had expected a man of action to lie beneath his calm demeanor.

Here we go, Rafael thought to himself. Diego had always wanted to play the hero, Margarita would be swept away in one of her crazy crushes again. Rafael was shocked at Diego's response.

"Actually I have some reading to catch up on," Diego responded, much to Alejandro's horror. It was as if the boy was deliberately being obnoxious. What did it hurt to ride out to the pueblo? He may as well be pleasant and please the senorita.

"Reading? Diego?" Rafael queried, in a harsh tone. He gazed suspiciously at Diego, trying to work out why his cousin was acting so unlike what he remembered. He would have expected him to have the same passions as his father at least. On his arrival, he had been shocked to realise that Diego was still single. He would have expected some caballero to have persuaded a marriage between their daughter and the heir to the richest landowner in Alta California. If not for love, then for connections.

"Diego has his own interests, nephew," Alejandro answered for his son, unable to keep the harshness out of his voice. Why must Diego always do these things?

"You would let your father go alone?" Margarita demanded, shocked. Rafael waited for her at the door. Something had been nipped in the bud, he realised, by the change in his fiancee's voice. Had Diego done that on purpose?

"Oh, these things have a way of working themselves out," Diego said with a shrug.

Margarita turned with disgust and followed her fiancé and Alejandro. Alejandro lead them all out the door, and over to the de la Vega buggy.


	12. Rafael's Fiancee Part Four

**Rafael's Fiancee Part Four**

"This new law is outrageous, alcalde," Alejandro de la Vega said, leaving the buggy and walking over to the alcalde, who stood close by. Alejandro glanced at the new scaffold, and the farmers who seemed almost ready for an imminent execution.

"This is none of your concern, Senor de la Vega," the alcalde responded.

"Who do you think you are? You can't hang people without a court of law," Rafael said angrily. Alejandro was startled by the outburst, even though it was in line with Rafael's character. The alcalde reacted as he normally did.

"I'll tell you who I am….arrest this man!" Louis Ramone shouted.

As two lancers raced to obey the order, an explosion rocked the alcalde's office. Lancers rushed outside to safety as smoke billowed out of the building, with Mendoza close behind them.

"My office!" The alcalde said in horror. Alejandro glanced around, realising what the smoke must signify. Zorro was at large in the pueblo somewhere close by.

"Alcalde, your safe has been destroyed," Mendoza gasped, coughing a little on the rancid smoke. Alejandro nodded – probably with a sizable amount of dynamite if that bang was anything to go by.

"But now you shall have your taxes," the deep familiar voice said. Every eye was lifted to the roof tops. Zorro stood there, brazenly holding a sack of what had to be the alcalde's own gold. Alejandro smiled a little. He had some nerve, he would give him that.

"You see, alcalde, I just stumbled across this sack of gold coins," Zorro added, with a playful gesture. Careful, young man. Don't go too far, Alejandro thought to himself. One day your luck will run out.

"Thief! That's my money!" The alcalde roared, shaking a finger at the man in black in fury.

"No longer. I've stolen it. And in the name of these poor farmers, I hereby pay their taxes." With a flourish of his sword, he cut through the sack, sprinkling gold pieces on top of the alcalde, causing him to cover his head to protect himself.

"Shoot him!" The alcalde shouted, flinging the ripped sack off his head.

"Of course, alcalde," Mendoza said. "Lancers! Ready, aim…"

As the sergeant opened his mouth to call out "Fire!" Zorro leapt down on top of them, knocking them to the ground, as their muskets fired harmlessly into the air. They sprawled helplessly for a few moments,

"That's him, isn't it?" Margarita said with wonder, standing in the buggy for a better view. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and admiration.

Rafael cast her a glance, and realised he should have been more insistent that she had stayed with Diego, safely at the hacienda. Not that Diego cared too much for her, he remembered with a start. He chose to read over pandering to the spoiled lady's request. He smiled. Perhaps it would have done his beloved good to be simply ignored for the afternoon. He loved her deeply, but she did seek attention every few minutes.

"Yes, that is Zorro." Victoria's voice was full of pride. Rafael glanced at her. The tavern keeper was obviously deeply in love with the bandit. Good, he was already spoken for.

With rapid swipes of the sword, Zorro sliced through the ropes restraining the poor farmers. He engaged a lancer with another swipe, and a thump to the hat, knocking him to the ground.

"After him!" The alcalde ordered, flinging his arm against the sergeant's neck by accident.

"I'm trying to, sir," Mendoza said, obviously gasping for air.

Zorro ran towards another lancer, and dodged away before he bumped into him. The soldier crashed straight into the other lancer that was running after Zorro the other way – knocking each other into the dust.

Zorro met the sword of another lancer, before swapping the sword onto his left hand, knocking the man sprawling with a fist to the face. He repeated the move with his left hand, punching the lancer as before. He swapped it back to his right, confronting yet another lancer, spinning the unfortunate soldier around and releasing the dizzy man into the sacks stacked by the corner.

He saw Victoria, and immediately rushed over to her. "Senorita, as lovely as ever…" Rafael shook his head in disbelief. It was only a matter of time before this bandit was caught and hung. He was so obnoxiously self confident, and arrogance was oozing off him in waves.

"Look out!" She gasped.

Turning he saw the two lancers charging for him. Picking up a small wagon, he pushed it towards them with a hefty shove. Lancers fell once again. He ran to the black stallion, but instead of riding out of town as everyone expected, he turned and rode back to the fuming alcalde, scattering the remaining lancers as he went.

"Trouble those poor farmers again, and I will personally take the next tax out of your greedy hide!" Zorro said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Margarita nodded with admiration. Zorro was every bit the hero she had imagined him to be, only more impressive. Glancing at her, taking in the look in her eyes, Rafael wished he had brought his pistol. He could have shot Zorro in the back, right then and there, and never regretted it. The moment of intense rage faded rapidly, and he sighed. That would be murder, and that was a dishonourable way to end any man's life.

"How dare you threaten me?!"

"It's not a threat, senor. A most sincere promise," Zorro murmured, before lashing out with the sabre. A neat Z was scratched into the alcalde's fine vest.

Finally the masked man turned the stallion, and galloped out of the pueblo, leaving the soldiers in the dust.

Alejandro sighed. The masked man was bound to be tired later, whoever he was. That had been quite a show.


	13. Rafael's Fiancee Part Five

**Rafael's Fiancee Part Five**

"The territorial governor should be informed," Rafael said with frustration as they entered the hacienda.

"He's in league with the alcalde," Alejandro replied solemnly. "I was just glad that there was enough distraction for you to escape arrest."

"The alcalde can't arrest me without sufficient charge," Rafael said.

Alejandro was slightly amused to see his son at his easel. Obviously Diego hadn't intended to catch up on his reading after all. Margaret was a little young and flighty, very unlike most of the women of Diego's acquaintance. He had picked something off the top of his head, to discourage a deeper friendship and to get some peace and quiet to finish that darned painting of his. It hardly made much sense to him – two still life paintings in the one artwork seemed a little random, as far as he could work out. It was as if Diego's mind was split into two disjointed images – similar but not the same.

Alejandro shook his head. He'd end up a scholar himself if he wasn't careful.

"Do you know who we saw? Zorro!" Margarita said to Diego, tiring of all the serious talk.

"Oh, that's always fun," Diego said, without looking up. He was intent on working on his artwork, touching up a corner of the painting. He was ignoring Margarita, and it seemed to dampen her spirits slightly.

Alejandro shot him a curious look. Diego seemed tired. He hadn't stood up as Margarita had come into the room, as he was supposed to, placing more importance on finishing what he was doing. Such oversights were becoming far too common. He seemed slightly distracted and disinterested in what was going on around him.

"Oh, I've never seen anything like him! He made fools of all the alcalde's men," Margarita added, spinning to keep everyone's attention, since Diego wasn't really giving her enough.

"I think Zorro is the fool," Rafael said crossly. "The peasants may be fond of him but…under law he's just another criminal." He crossed the room and peered down at Diego's artwork. His eyes flickered over the painting. At least it wasn't a boring landscape or a staid portrait. He nodded thoughtfully. His cousin _was_ passionate – at least about his art.

What Rafael struggled to understand was why nothing outside the hacienda seemed to bother Diego? As a teenager, he used to prattle on and on about the rights of the poor, women and the Indians – so much so that several scuffles had begun merely to stop him talking. Zorro was a figure of no importance in Diego's mind. Rafael was astounded to realise that Diego must have been the only person to have missed the bandit's antics in the pueblo and the only one who couldn't care less about it.

Becoming a responsible adult, caring for a child at such a young age must have shelved some of the natural de la Vega impulses and temper. That was a good reason, Rafael thought. Diego reminded him of his own father – serious and sober, unwilling to risk anything in case his family was placed in jeopardy.

"If he's ever caught, Zorro will surely hang," Alejandro admitted.

"Now that _would_ be something to see," Diego said, somewhat flippantly.

It brought a frown from Margarita, who was already upset by their conversation. Rafael held back an instinctive laugh. For a moment, Diego had sounded like his old self. He was having some sort of joke with them, but for the life of him, Rafael couldn't understand what was so funny.

Alejandro cast his son a quizzical glance. The cryptic comment meant something – there was a strange, light sarcasm in Diego's words. As if he wouldn't live to see such a day. The possible double meaning in it worried him.

"I think my best man is quite an artist," Rafael said.

"Me?" Diego murmured, at last meeting someone's eyes. Rafael smiled at the surprise in his cousin's eyes and nodded. "Rafael, I'm honoured."

"A toast to my best man," Rafael said, raising his wine glass.

Margarita turned and began to storm off, in a flurry of peach satin.

"Margarita, a toast," Rafael protested.

"To what? There is not going to be any wedding!" Margarita shouted, and stormed off to her room.

"What? Margarita?" He glanced at Alejandro. "She's tired," he added trying to ease the situation. Margarita was acting like a spoiled brat…again.

"Yes, indeed. It's…it's been a long day," Alejandro responded, soothingly.

"Not that long," Diego murmured, cleaning his brush and putting it aside. "I'll go talk to her," he assured Rafael, patting him on the arm, encouragingly, as he went to find the young lady.

The other men watched him go with curiosity. Rafael was relieved, he realised if he had followed her there would have been more harsh words and tears. Alejandro smiled a little. Diego had come to their rescue. He had always been a soothing mediator, especially with the ladies and their emotions.


	14. Rafael's Fiancee Part Six

**Rafael's Fiancee Part Six**

"Margarita?"

Margarita turned to look at Diego.

"Rafael loves you very much," Diego said, his voice gentle. "I think you know that."

Margarita glanced at the floor, feeling a little ashamed of her emotional outburst. She cared for Rafael deeply, but….well, he wasn't Zorro.

"He's a good man, my cousin," Diego added.

"But I cannot marry him," she protested softly, shaking her head. She glanced at the man towering above her. She felt safe with him – he seemed neutral and wise. Rafael would be imploring and yelling by now. She couldn't have faced an angry man at that moment. She would have broken down in tears.

"Why not?"

"I love another man," she murmured, sincerely. She watched as Diego sighed with mild frustration, and was much more comfortable when he left the room.

Zzz

Rafael leant against the wall, trying to control his rising frustration. "Zorro," he said with venom. How he hated that name!

"I know it's hard to believe, but that's what she said," Diego said, with his hands on his hips. The tension was contagious, Rafael noticed. Diego was becoming a little frustrated himself. Margarita – was she worth all this pain?

"If that's what she said, fine. Then, I shall challenge this Zorro to a duel," Rafael said. Killing the man in a fair fight would be worth it. Surely the soldiers in the pueblo were merely dunces, incompetents encouraged by a corrupt governor. Of course Zorro wasn't as good as he seemed, matched with amateurs of that magnitude.

"No…no…you don't want to do that," Diego protested desperately, crossing the room to implore his cousin. Rafael would have scoffed at his cowardice had he been anyone else. His cousin wanted to keep him safe. He could see that well enough in his eyes.

"I can hold my own with any brigand wearing a mask," Rafael complained. "And I won't sit idly by while he toys with my fiancée."

"But you're only a horse rancher," Diego said. "This Zorro is a master swordsman!"

"The choice is clear, cousin. Either I kill Zorro or he kills me," Rafael said, and having enough of the conversation he walked off, leaving Diego to worry on his own. This new Diego was getting on his nerves anyway.

Zzz

Rafael escorted Margarita to the pueblo, in an attempt to turn her attentions elsewhere. What woman didn't like to shop? Perhaps it would keep her mind off Zorro for a few hours, and he could have some peace.

Margarita was pleased when she wandered far enough away from Rafael to go their separate ways. The stalls he wanted to visit were boring – books, and leather goods, and besides he was forever chatting with old acquaintances that were more interested in horse breeding than herself.

She saw a stall full of material of so many variations she had to stop and examine them. One day Zorro would notice her. Every man did eventually. She knew she was beautiful, and she knew how to draw a man's eye. She needed to purchase some materials for a dressmaker to make some fine clothes to attract his attention. She had the money to buy whatever she desired. Her father had seen to that.

She was examining some lace when the tavern keeper bumped into her. Of course she was very apologetic. Victoria was a mere peasant compared to her.

"Oh, a bit provincial, don't you think?" Margarita said, knowing that Victoria loved Zorro as much as she did. "It may not be to Zorro's taste. But this…yes…I think Zorro will like this!" She exclaimed, pulling out a more modern stripped fabric.

"Ah, excuse me again," Victoria said with concern. "Do you know Zorro?"

"Know him?" Margarita said with a smile. "My dear girl, I'm going to marry him!" She sneered a little at the tavern keeper when she responded with raised eyebrows and a shocked expression on her face. That should take the peasant down a few pegs.

"Zorro wouldn't give you a second look," Victoria responded with a hand on her hip. Neither one was aware of the attention they were getting from the small crowd that gathered to watch their argument.

"I'm sure he gave you one, and decided to keep looking," Margarita said with a laugh. "My guess is that Zorro is tired of peasant girls."

"Peasant? Peasant?" Victoria tried to keep a hold of her temper. It wasn't working very well. She could feel steam coming out of her ears. "Well, I'll have you know that Zorro has kissed my hand many, many times."

"Oh, only to avoid those well worn lips, I am sure," Margarita said, laughing a little more. The other woman always walked away. Margarita had always won the day, and she knew she would win this one.

Victoria knew she had lost her temper as she reached for the tomato, but she didn't care. She crushed it into Margarita's face, trying to wipe the snide look off her rival's face.

Reeling back in shock, Margarita wiped at the tomato a little, and reached for the first thing she saw. A large flan sat on the table in front of her. She launched it at Victoria, pushing it down on her blouse aggressively.

Victoria responded by grabbing the other woman's hair, and pulled. Rafael had finally realised what was happening, and leapt in between to lessen the damage the women were doing to each other.

"Margarita!" He protested, pushing them away from each other. They didn't seem to realise he was there, they were still so intent on fighting one another. Zorro had a lot to answer for, he thought, applying enough pressure to keep them a little apart, but not enough to hurt them. It was barely working.

Rafael was too busy to come to the aid of Diego's young servant on the loco horse, but was vaguely aware of the alcalde dealing with the disturbance, as the interference of the man began to distract the ladies away from the goal of killing one another.

The alcalde made his way over to the group, glancing at the ladies with irritation. He turned on Rafael.

"You de la Vegas have a particular habit of upsetting me," he said with annoyance. "Yesterday you obstruct the administration of justice, today – you disturb the peace."

"Now, wait just a moment…" Rafael said softly, holding onto Margarita's arm to prevent any irrational behaviour.

"No, actually I'm prepared to wait two hours – for you to leave Los Angeles – barring that you will have many years waiting in my jail."

"You can't threaten me," Rafael said softly.

"Two hours…no more."

Victoria smirked at Margarita. It was the only time she appreciated the alcalde's interference in any activity of the pueblo. Serves her right, she thought to herself. She started it. Zorro was her's, and no one was going to get between them, especially this spoiled brat of a girl!


	15. Rafael's Fiancee Part Seven

**Rafael's Fiancee Part Seven**

Rafael and Margarita found themselves packing to leave. Margarita wept for a while, before Maria, the housekeeper told her to snap out of it and grow up. It seemed to give the girl a backbone for a few hours, and she assisted the maids to organise her packing.

Diego sat at the piano, practicing his favourite melodies. Alejandro sighed and paced the library.

"Diego," Alejandro said. "I wonder if Zorro even knows about this disaster of ours."

Diego smiled faintly. "Well, Rafael assumes he is toying with Margarita's affections…I suppose that would mean Zorro does know…To actually toy with someone, it would mean some deliberation on his part…"

"I'm being serious, Diego. The whole thing is a mess."

"I agree," Diego said. "They are hardly suited as yet."

"Zorro, or Rafael?"

Diego laughed. "I can't speak on either's behalf, Father. I'm sure Victoria would have something to say about Zorro…Rafael? He is still fighting for her. He must love her to be so perseverant."

"Yes, he must. She, well, perhaps she is a little too young to be embarking on such a life."

"It is their choice, Father. Perhaps it will all work out in the end. These things most often do."

"I foresee a turbulent marriage."

"They will never be bored," Diego quipped.

"Are you staying at the piano all day? Are you still tired?"

"Tired?" Diego said, his fingers faltering at the unsuspected question. "What makes you think I was tired?"

"I notice some things."

Diego turned from the piano slowly. "Must have been because I stayed up all night reading."

"You need to take more care of yourself. It's hardly healthy."

Diego smiled. "I am a man, Father."

"And I am still your father."

Rafael stormed through the hacienda towards them.

"She's weeping again. For goodness sake, does no one know where Zorro can be found? I really need to teach the rogue a lesson in how to treat ladies."

"Zorro is hardly to know about Margarita's emotions."

"Uncle, do not protect the bandit. This is his fault."

"Rafael, it is common knowledge that the only lady Zorro is interested in is Victoria Escalante. Tempers are high, that's all. Zorro _is_ probably unaware as my father suggests," Diego said with a sigh. "Once everyone cools down, I am sure that everything will be alright."


	16. Rafael's Fiancee Part Eight

**Rafael's Fiancée Part Eight**

Servants loaded the luggage into the buggy for Rafael and Margarita.

"But it's so ridiculous leaving like this!" Margarita cried, as she left the hacienda. She was the last out the door, after arguing persistently to be allowed to stay, with or without Rafael. Alejandro firmly brought up the issue of a lack of chaperone in a household of men, and she had to yield.

"Believe me, the alcalde would like nothing better than to make examples of you."

"Oh, but Zorro will rescue us!"

"He's terribly unpredictable," Diego assured her, leaning against a post with his arms crossed, and his legs crossed at the ankles.

"But I wanna stay!" She whined, like a little girl. Alejandro smiled at her gently. She was so young. He suddenly felt very relieved that she was never going to be his daughter in law. He would never be able to keep up, let alone tolerate her self-centredness. Diego seemed more frustrated by her than he would have expected, but his son had never had much to do with women. She probably overwhelmed him.

"You think Zorro is coming to sweep you off your feet?" Rafael said with irritation. "Maybe I should stay just to deal with that scoundrel!"

"Now, don't let your pride cloud your good sense, nephew," Alejandro said, leading him gently to the buggy. "The alcalde gave you two hours, take them."

"Now the shortest route here is past the boulders at Tres Escenes." Alejandro pointed out the road where they could travel safely. Rafael nodded respectfully, trying to focus on what he needed to do. The trip back to Santa Barbara was going to be troublesome anyway, let alone getting out of Los Angeles. Margarita was irritable already, and he expected her to pout and sulk the whole trip.

Zzz

Rafael saw the soldiers as the buggy approached them near the boulders. He stopped and stood up in the buggy.

"Senor, you are in violation of the law," Mendoza said sternly.

"What law?"

"You have failed to pay your traveller's tax," the sergeant added.

"Traveller's tax? What nonsense is this?"

"50 pesos if paid before departure, 200 if not."

Leaping down with a frown on his face, Rafael was prepared to confront the lancers.

"And if I refuse to pay?"

"The alcalde becomes agitated," Mendoza said with a laugh.

Rafael reached into the buggy and withdrew his rapier, drawing it out of the scabbard with a flourish.

"This is what I have for your alcalde," Rafael said. Margarita was startled out of her sulk, looking at Rafael, and at the three soldiers that he was confronting. Her heart leapt to her throat. Would he be hurt?

"Rafael! What are you doing?" Margarita said with alarm.

"Perhaps Zorro was right. It's time to fight back!"

The lancers with Mendoza drew their swords. "Try not to hurt him," Mendoza cautioned as they moved to subdue Rafael de la Vega.

A more than adequate fencer, Rafael held off the two lancers. He was slightly gratified when Margarita tossed some of the luggage at the soldiers to impede their advance a little, but he was driven back a fair way. Mendoza sat down on a boulder to watch, and eat his lunch.

"Sergeant Mendoza," the familiar voice said. A gentle sword tap on his shoulder startled him out of his relaxed stance. "So sorry to disturb you." He turned to see Zorro, casually resting his sabre against his right shoulder. Zorro waved a greeting as Mendoza stared in shock.

"Zorro!" Mendoza dropped his lunch. With a smile and a swipe of his sword, Zorro managed to cut Mendoza's trousers so that they dropped to his ankles.

"I think you'd better get to a tailor."

Mendoza hurriedly gathered his trousers around his waist again, covering his underwear. "Vamos, muchachos!" He called out to his men. They retreated, running for their horses, leaving a confused Rafael with his sword in the air.

Margarita smiled and dashed to the masked man.

"Just the sight of you frightened them off," she said breathlessly.

"Are you alright?" Zorro said politely.

Margarita could only stare at him in response.

"Thank you for your concern," Rafael said. "But we're just fine." Rafael grabbed Margarita's arm to draw her away from danger. "And we'll be even better when you've met your proper end."

"But you know, we have no quarrel."

"Defend yourself or die," Rafael said.

"Of necessity…as you wish," Zorro said as he saluted.


	17. Rafael's Fiancee Part Nine

**I didn't realise I had lost this chapter...now the whole thing will make better sense...lol**

"Defend yourself or die," Rafael said.

"Of necessity…as you wish," Zorro said as he saluted.

Zorro lunged dramatically, and waited as Rafael turned, to assess the situation behind him. If Rafael had stopped for a moment to think the situation through, he would have noticed that Zorro had adjusted his skills and style of combat to match his own. Rafael had a wild swing, and a dramatic lunge, which were both completely ineffective and a little tiring in their own way.

Both men were aware of Margarita watching excitedly from the safety of the buggy. Zorro drove Rafael behind the boulders and thus out of sight.

As soon as they were out of sight, Zorro took the opportunity to disarm the young man, knocking his rapier out of his hand and away from him.

"Pick up your sword," Zorro said gently.

"You'll kill me," Rafael said.

"If that were my intent, you would already be dead," the masked man said softly.

Rafael nodded a little. He had felt outmatched as soon as the duel had begun, but he hadn't been prepared to surrender in front of Margarita.

"I don't understand," he said. The man before him had a reason for this game, obviously.

"To fight is easy, to create faith where there is none, that is a challenge," Zorro said. "Pick up your sword. I am going to show you how to create that faith."

Rafael smiled a little, he was slowly becoming aware of Zorro's meaning. Zorro didn't want Margarita, any more than he wanted to give her up. Rafael picked up his sword, and Zorro saluted.

"Lunge, drive me back into the open," Zorro instructed, backing up already in preparation. "I am going to let you win."

"Why?"

"She needs to see you as a hero, my amigo. Be a hero."

Rafael smiled as Zorro crouched a little, shielding his chest a little with his left hand. Wait until he told Diego how he beat a master swordsman! Zorro allowed himself to be driven back towards the buggy a little. He didn't completely turn his back, he wasn't completely foolish, as he made his way towards a medium sized rock.

He stumbled and dropped down against the rock. Rafael was allowed to force his sabre down, but Zorro never dropped it completely and could have easily resumed the duel, even with Rafael's rapier pointed dramatically at his heart. Zorro feigned complete exhaustion, which would never have fooled any man experienced in any sort of sword play, but both men heard Margarita gasp. They knew that their audience was impressed enough.

"Senor, spare me," Zorro gasped.

"What's this? A plea for mercy?" Zorro glanced over at Margarita, who had stood up in the buggy for a better view. She seemed reasonably impressed and slightly horrified. "No, Zorro. Your time has come."

"Rafael! Wait!" Zorro glanced at Margarita and back at Rafael. Rafael stared at the man before him for a moment. He seemed so similar somehow. Mischief filled the blue eyes, and a muscle twitched in Zorro's jaw, as he fought off a smile. Rafael thought he recognised someone he used to know extremely well, once upon a time. He was suddenly glad that he hadn't killed him, especially if he _was_ his cousin.

Rafael turned to glance at his fiancée, taking Zorro's glance as a sign to respond to her.

"He's not worth it," Margarita said coming a little towards him. She couldn't allow him to kill anyone. He seemed perfectly capable of it. That blade was very close to the other man's heart.

There was a tense moment before Rafael stepped back, withdrawing his sword, and giving Zorro space.

"Ride," he murmured, loud enough for Margarita to hear.

Zorro whistled his mighty stallion, as he stood up confidently before Rafael. He bowed genteely.

"Senor, I am in your debt."

"Rafael, you truly are brave."

"To fight is easy, but to create faith where there is none, now that is our challenge."

Margarita kissed him gently on his cheek, smiling at her fiancé. Settling back into the buggy, they were much more content than they had been for weeks. He smiled, and thought of Zorro a little.

He must be Diego. They had fought so often as boys, with or without swords. There were certain quirks that had seemed very familiar. He smiled. Obviously he would have to keep the secret for now, but at the wedding he would have words with his best man.


	18. Rafael's Fiancee Part Ten

Victoria had been listening to Mendoza's boasting for a while, as she almost dozed at the bar. All the soldiers were content at the table, and Mendoza was very entertaining, explaining to some new and old soldiers about his encounters with Zorro. Most just enjoyed the story telling, well aware that it was based on wishful thinking, rather than fact.

Diego de la Vega walked in out of the heat, with his servant, and she roused herself a little, inc case he needed something to drink. It was still quite hot outside. She shot them both a smile.

"He had already overcome three of my best men," Mendoza was saying. "That's when I knew I had to take matters into my own hands!"

Diego approached with an extended finger. "Let me guess," Diego queried. "Zorro?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, Sergeant," Diego said. "You're the only one brave enough to challenge the sword of the infamous Zorro."

"How true," Mendoza said. Diego took a seat at the table to listen to what was going to be a very skewed story indeed, Victoria thought, especially if Mendoza was true to form. "And so there I was, my men scattered like leaves in the wind, two helpless travellers at his mercy…"

"So you skewered him," Diego said. Diego poured a drink. "You gave Zorro what he truly deserved. One solid thrust right through the heart."

"Well….not exactly," Mendoza said, a little nervously.

"Oh, you cut him, scarred him for life," Diego suggested.

"But that would be cruel," Mendoza protested.

"Sergeant, there are warrants out for Zorro," Diego said a little incredulously. "A price on his head. Surely you forced him to surrender to you."

"Zorro's life was mine for the taking," Mendoza said after a moment's thought. "He knew it, and I knew it." He hesitated. "Killing him….would….have meant a waste of time! Besides, I had wounded men to take care of."

"Oh, of course," Diego said, relenting a little. "We all know how seriously you take your responsibilities to your men." Diego nodded thoughtfully.

"That's what leadership is all about, Don Diego," Mendoza said, straightening his shoulders.

"So…um…Zorro is still at large, then, is he?" Diego said a little nervously, glancing around the tavern.

"You needn't worry," Mendoza assured him. "He won't be showing his face around here anymore!"

"You're truly that confident?"

"Well, let's just say Zorro knows who he's dealing with now," Mendoza said.

Diego smiled a little, and patted his friend on the shoulder, as he turned to leave the tavern.

Zzz

After closing time, during her cleaning, Victoria discovered the napkin with the black Z drawn across it. She smiled. Perhaps Diego had left it there, he had been teasing the Sergeant a little that afternoon. Everyone knew that the stories were untrue, but no one really suggested to his face that perhaps there was little fact to them. It would have given the soldier a nice little fright.

She sighed, running her finger over the letter thoughtfully. Perhaps Zorro really had left it. He was mischievous at times. She lifted it to her nose, as if she could smell something revealing about the hero. Nothing. It was just a standard napkin from the tavern. Nothing truly special about it.

There was a soft sound. The scrape of a boot on a bench in the kitchen. She moved swiftly through the curtain.

"I thought perhaps you were in bed." Zorro said. "I was on my way out."

"This is unusual, Zorro," she said softly. "You haven't visited me at night before."

"Yes, I really should be going. I was worried. People were saying you were in a fight today," Zorro said.

Victoria blushed. It was embarrassing. "I was being foolish."

"Everyone is foolish from time to time," Zorro said. "Take Rafael de la Vega's future bride for instance. She swore to everyone she saw that she was in love with me. Could you believe it?"

"Perhaps."

"She is in love with the right man at last," Zorro said. "Although I don't think it was genuine in any way. I hadn't even met the woman."

"I didn't think you had. Some people," she said with a sigh. "People born to wealth have everything their heart desires…they think they can simply reach out and take."

"I am not available to just take," Zorro said softly, reaching for her hands. He raised them to his lips. "I am willing to only take what I am offered."

She blushed. "Are you born to wealth, Senor?"

He smiled enigmatically, and bowed. She watched him scale the kitchen wall and disappear. She should really learn to keep her questions to herself.


	19. The Sport of Kings

**The Sport of Kings Part One**

**Originally posted in wrong order. Rafael's Fiancee was missing a chapter, and with the extra chapter, this has been added to the end (so far). Sorry guys. I was unaware of the missing chapter until just today.**

The white stallion was magnificent, and pride and joy of his rescuer. Alejandro could see the sleek muscles in the horse's legs as he examined the animal with amazement.

Marciez had raised the stallion from birth, and its parents had come from Don Estaban's famed stock. Zeus was magnificent to look at and potentially a very fine racehorse.

Diego watched from the door of the stable, and agreed with his father's assessment of the animal silently. Alejandro saw the appreciation in his son's eyes. He was concerned to realise that Diego kept his distance as if a little concerned about the stallion. No de la Vega was afraid of horses. Then again too many people near a stallion of any spirit could cause problems.

"Zeus is going to make me a very rich man." The farmer spoke proudly, and caressed his steed gently.

"How much do you want for him?" Alejandro was interested. It would be cheaper than trying Estaban for a stallion of that quality, and Marciez would be more than content with the smaller amount.

"Oh, he's not for sale," Marciez said with a laugh. "I hear there's a caballero in the pueblo from Monterey, looking for somebody to challenge his horse to a race. I'm betting everything I have on Zeus."

"This caballero from Monterey…his name wouldn't be Senor Herrara by any chance?" Diego said thoughtfully. He glanced at his father with concern.

"Why, yes, that is his name," Marciez said. "You've heard of him?"

"I'm afraid we have."

Zzz

That siesta, Alejandro stared at the ceiling above his bed. Diego had every right to be concerned for their friend. Herrara was a trouble maker, and had been goading Diego since they were children. He once lived in Los Angeles with his family, but moved to Monterey to pursue a career. He lied and swindled every chance he got.

Diego used to fight him as a small boy. Over trifles such as pulling a girl's hair, and stealing other children's allowance money at the small pueblo school. That was one of the reasons Elena had persuaded him to have their son taught in the privacy of his own home. Diego had been coming home covered in bruises. They had talked and talked to their child, but it was as if Diego couldn't help but get involved.

It seemed Herrara could still get under his son's skin. Diego had returned home and sat at his darned piano. He was still playing it, but had changed from loud, crashing music to softer, lullaby type tunes during siesta. Why couldn't his son just talk to him about what was bothering him? It wasn't healthy to let it stew inside.


	20. Herrara's challenge

"Sergeant, you're not well?" Diego asked, gesturing at Mendoza's arm. It sat awkwardly in a sling as he directed his men in the pueblo. They seemed to be repairing the garrison stables.

"I had a terrible accident Don Diego," Mendoza said with a groan. "I was driving the military supply wagon, and the horse took the bit in his teeth and drove straight into the post."

"The strength of an uncontrolled horse is most impressive."

"I hate horses. They are so big and have such small brains. They're a very dangerous animal."

Zzz

"Nothing can compare to my Arabian," Senor Herrara was boasting as the de la Vegas entered the bustling tavern.

"You are entitled to your opinion, of course," Alejandro commented as he strode past.

"Well, if it isn't the de la Vegas. Do I sense a…challenge here?"

"What would be the point? Our horses are the finest in the territory. My son is an excellent rider…"

"Father, please," Diego cautioned. Alejandro glanced at his son. What was his problem? He was an excellent rider. Diego was too humble at times for his liking. Alejandro knew the man was getting to his son. Why not prove to the boaster just who the better rider was?

"Prove it," Herrara said softly. Alejandro felt the tension in his son, and Diego glanced at him with a warning in his eyes, and a slight shake to his head.

Alejandro de la Vega could never resist a direct challenge. Diego was persuaded almost against his will to take up the challenge, although Alejandro could tell his son was furious. Family pride was at stake.

Esperanza had always been very fast. Diego had always ridden well, Alejandro knew his son would win any race. What harm could a small race be?

Esperanza won the race, easily, as Alejandro had expected.

Diego dismounted with a slight frown.

"Good riding, son," Alejandro said with a smile. The smile disappeared when Alejandro saw Diego staring at the other rider with irritation.

"Thank you, father, but…"

"I think, Don Diego, that Abdul is a little tired from our journey," Herrara said, pulling up in front of the tavern.

"Is that why you pulled him up short?" Diego's words were clipped and Alejandro almost felt the need to intervene in case the men started a brawl. He shook his head. As a child it would have been more than probable, but as a man….Diego was more likely to storm off in a huff than to land any blows.

Herrara dismounted and approached the tavern and Diego. "I did no such thing. Maybe you'd like to back your insult up with a serious wager?"

"I'm not a gambling man, Senor Herrara," Diego said sternly, as he turned and walked back into the tavern. Alejandro did understand his son for a moment. The man before them wasn't worthy of any more bother. Herrara was merely a fool and possibly a cheat.

"Besides, I think Abdul has had enough, wouldn't you say?" Alejandro said, just as disappointed in the race as Diego was.

Victoria saw Diego enter the tavern, breathing a deep breath out of his mouth, as if he was trying to keep his temper under control. Herrara was a bully and a braggart, Victoria agreed. She had her own memories from childhood.

"Let's have a serious race, Don Diego," Herrara said, insistently, "at a greater distance. A real test of horse and rider."

"Thank you for the offer, but gambling is for the foolish," Diego said, holding up his hands instinctively in a back off movement.

"Isn't there a sporting man amongst you? Are there no challengers to my noble steed?" Herrara said, glancing around the tavern. Most people were happy to follow the de la Vegas stance, and ignored the upstart. All except one man.

"Si, Senor," Macias said, standing in the tavern door. Alejandro turned and frowned at him. Diego looked startled. "I will make that challenge."


	21. The lost race

"Why was I elected to do this?" Alejandro said with exasperation, counting the money on the table as people lined up to place their bets.

"Because you are…who you are," Victoria said cheerfully, as she assisted him.

"Oh," Alejandro said with a chuckle.

"Four thousand pesos on the farmer," Louis Ramone said firmly, presenting Alejandro with the money. Alejandro proceeded to flick through the notes, counting as he went.

"Four thousand?" Alejandro said with surprise.

"Yes. It's every centavo I can lay my hands on. If Don Diego can beat Senor Herrara, then the farmer's horse is a sure thing," the alcalde explained. Alejandro frowned a little at the man's rashness, but said nothing.

Soon the riders were mounting up. Alejandro was pleased to see that Diego was encouraging Macias. The two men parted after an encouraging shake of hands, Macias lining up at the agreed starting line with Herrara.

The sergeant fired into the air, and the race was on.

Everyone watched the start of the race with excitement. Both horses seemed equally matched. Diego folded his arms in thought, Alejandro noticed, and he wondered what his son was thinking with such a sober expression on his face. He knew Diego didn't trust Herrara, but Macias had a good horse – on par if not better than the Arabian. Macias had a chance to win, as long as the race was run fairly. There had been no obvious sign of foul play, but Diego was still suspicious and worried for their friend.

Zzz

"What's going on? Herrara's winning!" The alcalde bellowed as the horses came into the pueblo. Sure enough Zeus was lagging behind, struggling to maintain the speed he was already doing.

As soon as Macias pulled up, Diego left Victoria's side, anxious to check on his friend. Something must have gone wrong, Alejandro thought. Gambling was never a good idea, especially if one put everything they had on the outcome of a race.

As Herrara leapt down from his mount, Alejandro handed him the bag of money as honour dictated, although reluctantly.

"To the victor, go the spoils!" Herrara boasted, lifting the bag of money up above his head.

"I can't believe I wasted a month's wages on that boy's horse," Mendoza sighed, "Horses!" He struggled out of his rough sling, and stormed off to the tavern. "Nothing but trouble!"

Macias rode Zeus to the front of the tavern, where Diego was waiting.

"Are you alright, Macias?" Diego said, taking the reins. Macias had already been given most of the pueblo's sympathy, although some refused to even look at him. Some people had bet heavily, some hadn't bet at all.

"Lost…didn't respond. I don't know what happened…" Diego patted him on the back trying to comfort his friend. Macias felt shock shiver through him. He had bet all he had on his horse. He had lost absolutely everything to Herrara.

The alcalde stormed across to the white stallion, enraged at his loss.

"Now that you have no hope of paying your back taxes, I hereby confiscate your farm and all your personal property…including this miserable horse!" He yanked the reins and passed them to the waiting sergeant to hold, causing the young stallion to snort at the rough treatment.

Diego placed his hands on his hips. "Alcalde…"It looked to Macias that perhaps Diego could talk the alcalde around, but it was not to be.

"No, you listen to me," the alcalde said angrily, waving his gloved finger. Whatever argument Diego was prepared to offer was shot down in flames. "I have lost four thousand pesos. Someone has got to pay."

Diego lay a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. Macias had no idea what they could do, and he suddenly realised Diego didn't either.


	22. A Challenge for Zorro

"I want to see Zeus," Macias said, mournfully.

"Pretty hard to do now that he's in the alcalde's stables," Alejandro said, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Alejandro noticed Diego glance around the room. He wondered what he was thinking. When his eyes settled on Mendoza, he thought he knew.

"I think I know someone who can help us," Diego said, drawing a smile from his father. Diego left their table and went to the sergeant who stared morosely into space.

Zzz

Macias and Diego followed Mendoza to the alcalde's stables.

"If the alcalde finds us, I'll be saluting the corporals," Mendoza cautioned them.

The stallion was definitely ill. Macias ran to his side in distress.

"Zeus! What happened?" He ran his hands over his horse gently.

Diego felt the horse's abdomen thoughtfully. "He's sick," Diego murmured. "Something he's eaten." He thought a little more, and turned to the sergeant. "Or something that's been given to him."

"Go call the garrison blacksmith," Diego said. Mendoza rushed off, aware of the urgency of the matter.

Macias rubbed Zeus's neck gently, encouraging the horse, reassuring him that he was nearby.

Zzz

Mendoza made his way through the tavern to the table where Diego, Victoria and Macias were waiting for news.

"It wasn't just something he ate," he said. Everyone looked down worriedly, but Mendoza smiled. "The blacksmith gave him some herbs to calm his stomach. He's going to be fine!"

Macias praised God for a moment, and Diego raised his water glass with relief.

"Do you really think Senor Herrara would poison my horse?" Macias asked Diego.

"I don't know what to think," Diego murmured, turning to glance at Herrara who was boasting of his in yet again. It was getting tiring for all concerned. Victoria wondered why the alcalde hadn't arrested the man on some pretext and taken back the money yet. He had done similar things in the past.

"If only you had the sense to bet on my horse instead," Herrara said with a laugh. "Live and learn, eh?"

Victoria had had enough of the man. "You don't have the fastest horse in California, you know," she said, standing up and making her way over to the bar.

"Really?" He said staring at her drunkenly. "Then who does, senorita?"

"Zorro."

"Ah, yes. The legendary fox of the night. We have heard of him in Monterey too." Herrara leaned against the bar with slight interest. Macias was aware of Diego's flinch, and slight frown as he watched Victoria carefully. Obviously Diego was hoping that no more trouble would erupt from this new conversation.

"He also has an incredible horse, named Toronado," Victoria continued, taking her place behind the bar.

"Nearly as smart as a man," Mendoza added.

"Ah! And smarter than some," Victoria responded, with a laugh.

"Where is he? This legend and his wonder horse?" Herrara said menacingly.

"Zorro is a terribly unpredictable character," Diego said, nervously drinking some water. Macias wondered if Diego was slightly afraid of Zorro. Most of the people were in awe of him, and that carried with it a healthy respect and fear.

"It's true," Mendoza said. "He has a price on his head, and he only comes out with good reason."

"Then let's give him a reason," Herrara said forcefully. "Another race. If I lose I return all that money…"

"And if you win?"

"Then I shall own this incredible horse of Zorro's." Herrara's smile was sinister.

"If Zorro ignores my challenge, then perhaps Toronado is not so special after all, and Zorro is not so much a hero," Herrara said nastily. He wondered if Zorro himself was listening to him, sitting right there in the tavern, considering every word he said. Men of spirit had quick tempers, he had always found, and he was sure that the man would take the challenge.

"That's not true at all," Victoria said spiritedly.

"Put the word out! I hereby challenge Zorro to a match race tomorrow at noon….Barmaid, drinks for everyone," Herrara said.

"Do you think Zorro will accept such a challenge?" Mendoza asked his friends.

Diego laughed. "Why should he?"

"Because we lost our money unfairly!" Mendoza said. "Macias's horse was drugged!"

"That's right," Macias said softly, nodding. He glanced at Diego thoughtfully.

"Is that true?" Victoria asked Diego.

"There's no proof," he said softly.

Mendoza glanced around the tavern, making sure no one was listening to their conversation too closely.

"The money the alcalde lost was from the governor's tax fund. He will do anything to get it back."

Victoria stared at Diego, as his nose twitched dramatically. He sneezed violently into his silk handkerchief.

"Are you alright, Don Diego?" Mendoza asked, with concern.

"Not sure," Diego said, congestedly, wiping his nose carefully. "Oh, I haven't been feeling well lately," he added, as his friends watched him, wondering how to help. "I think I'm getting a cold. I need to get some rest."

Victoria watched him go with worry in her eyes. He had been perfectly well a moment ago. Maybe the talk of Zorro made the man nervous, and his nerves affected him with illness. She wondered if she should ask the doctor to check on her friend. That had been some sneeze!


	23. Diego's Terrible Cold

Diego came home, sneezing uncontrollably. Alejandro stared at him with concern.

"What's wrong with you this time?"

"Just a bad cold, I think," Diego said sniffling. He wiped his nose carefully.

"Is Zeus going to be alright?"

"The blacksmith has it well in hand, Father. Thank goodness," Diego said.

"Go and soak your feet for a while, that may help the cold, son. Off you go…I'll send one of Juan's men with the tub."

"I don't want to be any bother, Father. I know how busy you are today," Diego said, wearily.

"No bother, son. Just get yourself better. Shall I send for Hernandez?"

"For a mere cold? No, I'm sure I can deal with it. My potions will come in handy," Diego said.

"You and your potions, Diego… What will we do with you?"

"Put up with me, I suppose," Diego said, with another sniffle. "Oh, by the way, Herrara has challenged Zorro and Toronado to one of his stupid races. I wonder if the man will accept."

"That's interesting…"

"Yes, Victoria is just as boastful as our old friend," Diego said with a smirk. "I wonder how Zorro will feel about it."

"He's a man of action. He probably enjoys testing himself with various challenges."

Diego nodded. "Well, soaking my feet does sound good. I'll put lavender in the water. It's quite relaxing…"

"Rest well, my boy." Alejandro watched his son walk wearily to his room. He was tempted to fetch the doctor anyway. Whatever the illness was it was worsening dramatically. His son had been perfectly fine that morning at breakfast.

Zzz

The pueblo was abuzz with gossip and Herrara was waiting for Zorro in the middle of the plaza. He was early, and Alejandro wondered if the man was having second thoughts.

Alejandro glanced at the alcalde who was busying himself with two wagons. He was directing the soldiers to stack bundles of produce higher and higher. Obviously something to do with his latest trick. He couldn't begin to fathom what it signified.

"Don Diego didn't come with you?" Victoria asked with concern.

"He has a terrible cold, poor boy," Alejandro said.

"He picked a fine time to get sick," Victoria said with a huff. Alejandro smiled a little. She had seemed so worried a moment ago, but now just seemed annoyed. Diego was missing out on an exciting day, if all went to plan. Something he had a habit of doing.

"Zorro!" Herrara shouted. Victoria stood up and went closer to the man, folding her arms in frustration. Alejandro kept close to her, a little edgy about Herrara.

"The so called man of courage! With a horse I've heard so much about," Herrara continued, lifting the bag of money up. "Obviously has no interest in winning your money back."

Alejandro smiled a little. Herrara….was he having second thoughts? He had hardly given the man enough time to show up. His bravado was hiding his sudden fear, doubts that he wasn't as great as he thought he was.

"So…"

Alejandro heard the hoof beats and realised that Zorro was arriving, and right on time too. He watched as the young man in black saluted the alcalde, and received one in return. A secret agreement for the return of the alcalde's money. Well, well…Alejandro hoped that particular plan didn't backfire. It usually did.

"Senorita, if you'd be so kind…" Herrara said, passing the sack of money to Victoria to hold.

"My challenge still stands, senor," Herrara said, to Zorro, as the man lined up next to him. Herrara could already see that the stallion was magnificent and if he was half as fast as he looked he was in serious trouble.

"My winnings, against your horse," he added. Zorro was too busy ignoring him, gazing at Victoria like a love sick puppy. Herrara would have laughed at him, but there was something dangerous about the man.

"Let's ride," Zorro said softly. The two men nodded a silent salute to each other, and Mendoza began to ready for the start of the race.

"On your mark, ready…" Mendoza shouted. Herrara took off before the official start to the race.

Alejandro winced a little. Abdul was fast, and that was a great head start. Zorro smiled a little, as if encouraged by the extra challenge. His smile suggested he had been expecting such a move, although he had been caught slightly off guard.

"Once a cheat, always a cheat," Zorro said softly, as he urged Toronado into the race.

Victoria hoped that Toronado would win. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hasty in her boasting? What was Zorro without Toronado? If he lost the race, if he lost Toronado….she couldn't bear to think about it. She wished Diego was there to talk to. He could talk about Toronado's extra efficient strides or something a little hard to understand and soothe her a little with nonsense. Sometimes the man knew just what to say….sometimes he had no clue.

Alejandro frowned a little. Zorro had a lot of room to make up, and even Toronado would struggle a little with it, he was sure. The stallion had immense strides and a speed like nothing he had ever seen before, but with a head start like Abdul's he would have his work cut out for him for the whole race.


	24. Zorro's Race

Herrara had taken the head start. He'd had to. The stallion would have definitely beaten him. The white stallion would have as well, that was why he'd had to drug it to prevent it. With the price on Zorro's head, he'd been half hoping that he wouldn't show up for the race. What was a race compared to a man's life and freedom? He hadn't been able to tamper with the horse, so he'd tampered with the race itself. If anyone questioned the tactic, he'd explain that Abdul was spirited and hard to control at times.

Zorro's black stallion was more than a few lengths behind him. That was good, but he couldn't slow down for a moment. Glancing behind, he could tell the stallion was gaining on him slightly. Big, powerful muscles under the gleaming black coat moved fluidly, and with incredible ease.

After the third marker, Herrara became aware of the stallion at the side of him. It was almost impossible he thought, striking out at the rider with his whip in an effort to slow him down. Zorro dodged and weaved, and grabbed the whip from his hand. In doing so, he slipped back a little, as they passed another marker. Risking another glance behind him, Herrara could see Zorro was not discouraged in the slightest. He seemed to be enjoying the challenge, with a confidence that matched his horse.

As the stallion levelled with him again, Herrara kicked out at the horse beside him, to no real avail. Toronado simply lengthened his stride a little and passed him. He maintained the lead for the rest of the race. Herrara could only admire from afar after a few moments, as Zorro allowed Toronado to reach his fastest speed. He had never seen a horse like it before. He hated it when a woman was right, especially Victoria.

Zzz

Alejandro and Victoria were aware of the excited cheering long before they saw the riders. It sounded like Zorro was in the lead, Alejandro thought. He would have loved to see the race in its entirety, but it was impossible.

Mendoza lifted his red cloth and dropped it with the flourish. The race was finished, Zorro had won.

Zorro brought the tired stallion to a skidding stop in a billowing cloud of dust. He walked the horse to Victoria to collect the money bag from her hands.

"This money," Zorro said, "was taken from you under false pretences. Alcalde, I know you'll be relieved to return this." He threw the sack to Ramone who caught it with delight.

Ramone held it up victoriously, just as if he had won the money back for the people. Alejandro smiled a little at Zorro's showmanship, but not at Ramone's gloating.

Herrara had watched the man gloat, and his rage was all consuming. That was his money. It was his. He raced Abdul past the alcalde, grabbing the money bag as he went charging out of the pueblo.

"Lancers, stop him!" Ramone bellowed.

Zorro had watched Herrara's thievery, at first startled. He sighed, and shrugged, turning to Victoria reluctantly.

"I was hoping we'd have more time," he murmured.

"And so was I," Victoria said, with disappointment.

Zorro was already riding out to chase Herrara down, when the alcalde moved. He reached for his pistol, as the two wagons met in the roadway, causing Zorro to stop. The masked man considered the obstacle with surprise, before turning and approaching the alcalde thoughtfully.

"No horse could clear that, Zorro," Ramone said, pointing the pistol at Zorro menacingly. "Dismount or die!"

Zorro saluted with a cheeky smile, and then raced towards the roadblock.

Alejandro almost shut his eyes. The man was insane! Not even Toronado could clear that. The stallion would baulk at the height, the man would get thrown. The alcalde had him….didn't he?

The alcalde's pistol fired, as Toronado vaulted over the impossible height, and galloped away, almost as if the horse had never even been in a race, let alone won in by the skin of his teeth.


	25. After the Race

Herrara raced down the trials, almost unable to believe his own audacity. He had gotten away with it! He had snatched the money right from under the snooty alcalde's nose! He kept thinking he could hear hoof beats of soldiers pursuing him, but when he glanced over his shoulder there was no one. Abdul was faster than most horses, probably even Toronado now. Toronado needed a chance to cool down, to rest before being ridden at any sort of speed again.

Abdul fussed a little under him, dancing a little. He was tired and he needed his rest. Herrrara would keep him at a steady pace for a while and then walk him once he was really free. His hair at the back of his neck rose a little, as if he could feel someone watching him. He glanced at the rise far above him, but no one was there. The trail followed the curve of the hill. A horse would find it very challenging taking a direct route down the steeper part of the rise.

Herrara tried to relax, shifting his body a little in the saddle. There was a shrill whistle that came from nowhere, and everywhere at the same time. Abdul stopped, trying to understand what it meant – some far away memory of his training seemed to haunt him. He tried to urge him forward again, but it was too late.

Zorro leapt from the tree, and landed behind him in the saddle. Herrara was stunned, but he knew it was over.

Zzz

"Mendoza!" The alcalde said, as soon as the wagons had been moved away.

"Sir?"

"I want Zorro. Obviously they're in league with each other, it was all a trick. Now you get your horse, and you get after him."

"But. Mi alcalde, you know how I feel about horses, ever since…" Mendoza saw the fury in the alcalde's face. "Si, mi alcalde – horse! Right away!"

"Just hold him steady," Mendoza said, as he approached his horse. The lancers obliged, but to no avail. The poor sergeant still stumbled with the mounting process, and his mare stood as placid and sweet as a lady's mount. Despite feeling sorry for the soldier, Alejandro joined in with the pueblo's laughter. It was just too hard not to. The man was unhurt, but his pride probably had been – if he had any left.

"Stupid horse – he did that on purpose!"

Alejandro saw movement at the gates, and pointed it out to Victoria. Maybe Diego had gotten over his cold, and had come to see what was going on in town.

His eyes widened with surprise and pleasure. Such a beautifully carved Z on the back of Herrara's fine jacket, he couldn't help but admire the cheekiness of their hero. Zorro had added to the embarrassment principle by tying the poor man backwards in the saddle, well aware that the people would find it amusing to see the braggart taking down a peg or two.

Mendoza found the money bag, tied securely to the saddle.

"Alcalde, the money, it's all here," Mendoza said, rifling through it quickly. "We did it!"

"Well, of course, I did it!" The alcalde said, taking it from the sergeant. "And look what I've won, heh?" Louis Ramone only had eyes for the race horse.

"Be careful, alcalde. This horse could be dangerous," Mendoza said with concern.

"Shh…Sergeant, please," Ramone said softly. "I am an expert horseman."

Two lancers held Abdul steady, as the alcalde attempted to mount him. The tired racehorse did not like the idea of anyone on his back after the day he'd already had, and it was obvious, especially to the horsemen among them. Alejandro was already hiding a smile, as he imagined the likely outcome of the alcalde's move.

When Abdul decided to bolt out of town with the complaining commandant, Alejandro simply folded his arms in slight disgust. He wondered what Diego would think of their boasting alcalde. Diego could ride a strange horse better than that fool. He'd seen him.


	26. Secrets

Alejandro and Victoria went back to the tavern to help Pilar serve the thirsty customers. The racing certainly brought the drinkers to town. Hopefully the excitement would die down, it had all been a little chaotic the last couple of days. He was much better out of it, Alejandro thought to himself, as he sat with his lemonade.

"He flew like the wind," one of the lancers said. "Did you see? Toronado has wings – that's why we can never catch him. He merely flies away!"

Alejandro chuckled a little, and nodded thoughtfully. "That is some horse," he murmured.

"I hope Toronado's alright," Victoria said, worriedly. "All that running, at that incredible speed…"

"His rider will be sore tomorrow," Alejandro said softly. He wondered if he should keep his eyes open and notice things…maybe he would be able to congratulate the man out of his mask.

"Sore, Don Alejandro? How do you mean?" Victoria said. "He rides every day."

"Every day?"

"Well…probably every day."

"Not that fast. He'll have to rest the horse for a few days. The man himself might have sore thighs," Alejandro said.

"Not Zorro…Diego perhaps….not Zorro."

"Diego?"

"Can you imagine him trying to ride like that? Diego would have fallen and hurt himself half way through the race. He did well in the short race, but that race…"

"Yes, his balance is often unsteady these days," Alejandro said thoughtfully. He wondered why. Perhaps there was an underlying illness that Diego knew about, but kept to himself. He would have to confront his son one of these days.

ZZZ

Alejandro entered the hacienda, leading Victoria to Diego's room. His son would love to hear their news, even if he was ill.

Maria glanced at him, and sighed.

"How has he been?"

"Sleeping like a baby, Patron. Not a whimper or a complaint at all – but that's how he always is."

Alejandro nodded with a frown. How was he ever to know if his son was ever seriously ill? He was a mystery to him these days.

"Well, one of his precious books arrived today."

"He'll love that, Patron. When he's ill, he likes to keep to himself, but that would make someone miserable if they had nothing to do. What a wonderful idea!"

Alejandro felt a little encouraged by their faithful housekeeper, and Victoria smiled a little.

"Poor Diego," she murmured. "I hope it really was just a bad cold. It should be getting better in no time at all."

"Yes," Alejandro said thoughtfully. "He does seem to bounce back rather quickly."

As he got closer to the door, he considered his son a little. Privacy meant a lot to some men from time to time, especially where women were concerned.

"Diego!" He called out, as Victoria outpaced him in the hall, wanting to tell the news of Zorro's race.

He entered a little more slowly, a little more thoughtfully. Something had occurred to him, but he wasn't sure what it could mean. He shelved it for later thought. He placed his hands behind his back, holding the treasured book out of sight.

"Don Diego?" Victoria asked, as they spotted the young man snuggled under the covers. It was quite a hot day, but obviously Diego was feeling a little chilled. "Don Diego?"

He peeked out drowsily, but Alejandro caught a flash of mischievous humour in those blue eyes. What have you been up to? Alejandro wondered with half a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Victoria said with interest.

"Much better," Diego assured her.

"Well, you look much better," Victoria said, with relief, glancing at Alejandro with a smile.

"Macias paid his taxes, he can keep his farm now," Alejandro said.

"Finely a bit of justice," Diego said. "We should celebrate."

"There's something else to celebrate…that life of Hyden you've been waiting for? Just arrived," Alejandro said, watching his son's eyes light up with intense interest. He held the book out within Diego's reach.

"Wonderful!" Diego said, excitedly, sitting up a little. Suddenly he lied down again, frowning.

What is wrong with the boy? Alejandro wondered. He seemed perfectly fine one moment, and then he seemed to fade away again the next. Colds could be stubborn, he supposed. But still…

"Ah…Oh, I don't feel very well. I'm feeling terrible….just awful."

Alejandro watched with concern as his son covered himself with the coverlet again. "Maybe we should celebrate later…." The moans and groans were concerning.

Alejandro and Victoria glanced at each other with worry. Was he that ill?

Zzz

The next day, Alejandro was surprised and thrilled to see Diego up and about. He noticed Esperanza missing from the stables when he went out at dawn to exercise Dulcinea.

"Oh, yes. Don Diego took her out not long ago. I think he's riding around the estate. That cold knocked him around, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Still aches and pains. Colds do that, you know. The fevers bring the aches and pains."

"Fevers?"

"Perfectly able to ride, Patron. More focussed than usual, I'd say," Juan said encouragingly. "Sometimes the aches and pains tend to linger. I find it with the horses too."

"How did you like the race, yesterday, Juan?"

"Magnificent, both rider and horse, but you begin to expect that from Zorro, Patron. He's a showman, and no mistake. Both will be a little sore today, I shouldn't wonder." The groom chuckled and went about his morning chores.

"A little sore….mmm," Alejandro murmured. "Well, well." He had a few tiny suspicions that might need more thought.

Riding Dulcinea out into the estate, he wondered where Diego might have chosen to ride. Their estate was huge, and he'd had a head start. He heard hoof beats, and followed the sound. He saw his son training his horse. She was learning to come at his whistle, and she was rearing at his command as well. He had no idea that Diego was that skilled a horseman, but instead of rushing forward and praising his son, he hung back and just watched.

"Ah, Esperanza," Diego said, his voice carrying in the dawn light. "You'll never be equal to Toronado, but then why would you want to be?" He reached up and caressed her ears, giving her the sugar he had hidden in his hand. "Why would you want to be?"

There was not a sniff or a sniffle or a sneeze to be heard. There was a decided chill to the air. A man recovering from a cold as severe as Diego's had seemed yesterday, would be concerned about his health. Diego had discarded his jacket, and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

Alejandro sat on the hill, behind a rock and watched his son. He seemed to relax outside the hacienda. Esperanza had a cheeky streak to her, and he began to play with her. He obviously had enough sugar to keep her interested for some time, and they played a game of chasing, as Diego dodged and weaved with her. Once or twice she outwitted him and stole sugar from his pocket, but most of the time, he was well aware of himself.

Alejandro had never seen his son move so fast or so gracefully before. It reminded him of a matador, or a dancer. It reminded him of something else, something he didn't want to consider…the image was beginning to irritate him.

"Diego! Where are you? Diego!" He called, and waited. He watched the dramatic change come over his son. Diego wasn't as tall, or as strong, or as sure of himself. A certain light went dim in his eyes, and he sneezed dramatically into a handkerchief.

"What on earth are you doing? You should be in bed," Alejandro said, playing along with his son for the moment. "Let's get you home, before you get any worse."

His heart had felt a little crushed. His son couldn't share everything with him. It hurt a little. If Diego had a secret, he would learn what it was. In the meantime, he could keep his own secrets….


	27. Punishment'

Alejandro was careful not to give any sign of his suspicions as he helped his son home. Esperanza was edgy, and no doubt usually travelled quite a bit faster than the snail's pace Alejandro insisted on.

"I don't know what got into you, Diego?"

"No one was up….I didn't want to worry anyone," Diego said with a blush. "I just wanted some fresh air, and Esperanza…"

Looked too tempting after a weary stay in bed? That perhaps, you didn't need at all? Alejandro thought, and fought back a smile.

"Do not overtax yourself. Perhaps this is why you get sick so often. You never give yourself time to recover fully…"

Diego nodded thoughtfully, but Alejandro saw the stubborn clench of a jaw muscle as he forced himself to remain calm. Alejandro watched his son expressive hands, so like his mothers, and saw fingers fidget with reins absentmindedly. Alejandro nodded. The best punishment would be to play along with the mischief. His son wasn't as content as he seemed to sleep all day and read all night. He needed watching more closely.

Zzz

Alejandro insisted on a week's rest, and watched Diego like a hawk. Diego must have enjoyed the challenge after a few days, because he seemed to relax and interact with him more.

The first few days were like walking on egg shells. Neither man wanted to lose patience with the situation. Diego frowned slightly at every over protective move his father made, and then nodded in agreement. A few times, Diego mentioned going to the tavern, but Alejandro vetoed it, curious about any strange reactions. A clenched fist and a sigh, momentary frustrations, soon vanished when he studied his son's posture.

Victoria visited a few times, and Alejandro took her aside and told her that nothing upsetting could be talked about – nothing about the alcalde and his mischief. When she looked at him in curiosity he shrugged, and mentioned doctor's orders.

She talked of babies being born, and new visitors to the tavern. She talked of the way the flowers were blooming along her balcony, and the way the chickens were laying. She relayed all the church gossip, and the cute things the local children had said in passing.

Alejandro had expected his son to react with annoyed frustration, at least on some level. He sat and nodded thoughtfully, asked the appropriate questions and offered suggestions to local problems. Diego even had an idea to increase a reluctant hen's egg production! He glanced at his father, with such a twinkle in his eyes that he almost shook his son.

Diego was trying to trick him…he had the same look in his eyes as a teenager, intent on bending a few rules. Alejandro merely smiled at him. He couldn't give himself away…he didn't know enough yet.

Besides his son had listened with breathless contentment to everything the beautiful senorita was saying….and that was a good thing….and something to encourage.

Zzz

After Victoria left for the evening one night, they played a chess match. It was intense and both were playing seriously for a change. Alejandro realised whoever would stay awake and aware the longest would probably win. He should lose on purpose so they could go to bed. He didn't want to yield, and obviously Diego was of the same mind.

"It is your move," Diego said firmly, after a delay of a few moments.

"Not so fast, my son," Alejandro said softly. "Your father may have a few tricks up his sleeves yet."

Diego looked up, and their eyes met. The slight frown and the sharpness of the blue eyes made him wonder a moment if Diego knew he was watching for clues of his secret.

"You know, I was a commander in the military, and several years older than you, Diego. I do know strategy," he said, to clear the matter up.

"Of course," Diego murmured, calmly. His voice had a lazy tone to it. Alejandro leant back in his chair and pondered the board. There were several moves to hand. One would leave his king wide open. One could help win the game in a few moves. One was banal and nonsensical. He could win, he could lose, or he could extend the game indefinitely.

He considered Diego's pieces thoughtfully. Equal – they were pretty much equal. He decided he wanted to win properly for a change.

He moved cleverly. Diego's eyebrows went up, and he pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"It is your move, son," Alejandro said softly. Diego shushed him, with a smile, as he stared at the board. Alejandro could see a very clever mind working hard not to lose, and he was gratified in knowing that Diego was a fine strategist, or could be if he chose.

"In a moment, in a moment," Diego murmured. The lazy tone had disappeared for a moment.

"Ah yes," Alejandro said. "The old master strikes again."

It mustn't have been the best thing to say, because the spark went out of Diego's eyes, and a strange half smile came to his lips. He made the worst possible move – the game was checkmated.

Diego sighed, and relaxed back into his chair. "You win again."

"Oh well. You played well, son."

Diego nodded, and Alejandro patted his back. "Off to bed with you, my son."

Diego smiled, and embraced his father. It surprised Alejandro a little, but he returned it heartily.

"Sleep well, Diego."

Alejandro knew he would be staying up reading in his study all night again, with his door wide open. He had caught Diego a few times during the week, trying to get past him to get to the library in the middle of the night, and had returned his son to his room. He was stopping his vigilance as of the next day, happy that Diego had been punished enough for his mischief.


	28. A Worried Son

Don Alejandro de la Vega was approached by Victoria as he paused by the tavern doors. He listened patiently to her complaints, and patted her arm gently as her eyes flickered out towards the plaza where the alcalde had just rode in, poised like a prince on his horse. Rage and disdain filled her eyes, and she seemed even more beautiful than usual. If only Diego could see her today.

The sergeant was organising a wagon where a few downcast men sat. Alejandro felt anger rise up in his own body, just seeing them sitting there helpless.

"Is this all you could find?" The alcalde's voice rang out with displeasure.

"Able bodied men are making themselves scarce, mi alcalde. Perhaps they've heard about your plans," the sergeant suggested, unhelpfully.

Don Alejandro kept pace with Victoria, to support her in a complaint against the alcalde.

"Senorita Escalante tells me your soldiers are dragging men from their homes," Alejandro said, with concern.

"Oh does she now? These men have been recruited by the territorial government."

"As slave labour. Don Alejandro, it's inhuman."

"I would hardly characterise my efforts to improve the lot of this pueblo as inhuman. Besides these men are in need of meaningful work."

"What kind of work?" Alejandro said, sceptically.

"Construction on the Ramone Highway," Alcalde said.

There was a stunned silence. Alejandro could just stare at him for a moment. No words came immediately to mind. The audacity of the man was incredible.

"It will provide us with a direct link to the port of San Pedro," the alcalde explained.

"The Ramone Highway?" Victoria squeaked, finally recovering her voice.

"What better way to commemorate my years of public service?" Luis Ramone said flippantly.

"Forced labour?" Don Alejandro said, raising an eyebrow. Something needed to be done about this.

"Progress does not come without some sacrifice, Don Alejandro."

"The Governor shall hear of this," Alejandro said firmly. The Governor would stop him, faster than Zorro's sabre. Surely he wouldn't approve of this outrage!

"In Monterey? I doubt it…"

"From my own lips…" Alejandro said, turning away. Victoria followed the man after a moment.

Zzz

"I should really be going with you," Diego said, seeing his father to his horse.

Alejandro noticed the concern in his son's voice. There was an edge of something else as well. A protective urge had come over his son – which was encouraging, but completely unnecessary. Monterey wasn't that far away. There were few if any bandits. Zorro was known to patrol the outskirts of Los Angeles.

What could Diego do to help anyway? Although his mind was strategic, and fast, and his body agile and strong, a pistol or a sword could cut him down, far more easily than it would him, a far more experienced man. If the alcalde did come after him, he was certain that his son was safer out of the way. He had seen nothing to give rise to any assessment on his swordsmanship or pistol accuracy, other than it was unpractised, and therefore not great. The alcalde had proven to be a coward in the past, and he was relying on the idea now.

"Oh, Monterey's a long way off, Diego, at least a week's ride," Alejandro said. "Besides, I need you here." There was a lot of estate work. He trusted Diego more than ever, now that they had spent more time one on one together. The grooms and other men respected Diego, perhaps even more than they respected him. Diego's temper was far more stable and even, and he was much less likely to become irrational if alarmed or annoyed. The farm work was in safe hands.

"Are you sure Don Sebastian is meeting you?" Diego said. Anxiety flickered in his eyes, and the uncertainty in his voice made his father smile. He was his mother's son, sometimes. He could remember times when Elena would have said much the same things to him, before a military assignment.

"At the trail head," Alejandro said, turning to reassure his son. "Don't worry," he added, patting Diego's arm, before mounting Dulcinea. "We'll be fine. Things will change for us all when the Governor hears about this alcalde."

"Adios!" Alejandro said, lifting his hand. He turned his feisty mare and galloped away.

"Adios," Diego replied, much less excitedly.

Felipe pointed after his old friend with a frown. He could sense Diego's tension ooze out of him. He knew what was coming next. Zorro was riding out immediately as his father's escort out of town.


	29. On the road to Monterey

Alejandro met Don Sebastian where they agreed to meet. His old friend greeted him with a grim smile, and they rode without talking for a few minutes. The trail was awkward and very rough, it wouldn't do to have one of the horses stumble. A fall would be disastrous to their mission.

Alejandro saw the lancers at the corner of his eye, startling slightly, before turning to confront the sergeant.

"Don de la Vega! You are hereby ordered to return to the pueblo!" Sergeant Mendoza shouted firmly.

"Sergeant!" The powerful voice of Zorro boomed. The masked man was in full sight upon his stallion. "It's such a nice day for a ride," he added, teasingly, when all eyes focussed on him.

"Zorro! Seize him!" Mendoza yelled.

Alejandro smiled, and saluted the masked man with a wave, before taking advantage of the distraction to follow Don Sebastian on his way to Monterey. The guards were much more interested in chasing down the notorious bandit than they were focussed on their previous orders.

Zzz

Alejandro had gone from frustrated anger to boyish delight in minutes. Zorro's diversion had come at just the right time.

Had the man been tailing them since Alejandro had left the hacienda? He had noticed slight movements from time to time behind them, soft hoof beats in the dust behind them. Thinking it was merely Diego putting his mind at ease, Alejandro had not thought much about it. Diego was a stubborn young man at times, and if he wanted to see him safely to Don Sebastian, there was no harm in it.

Alejandro felt honoured that Zorro felt strongly enough about his trip to see the Governor in Monterey to escort him personally, even this far. He remembered seeing Toronado lead the lancers on a merry dance up the steep, rough road, as nimbly as a young mountain goat.

Don Sebastian was frowning when he turned to him.

"That young man better know what he is doing. There's a cliff at the top of that rise, one with a serious drop."

"Zorro's a mischief maker at times, but he's a good horseman. He's aware of the risks, I'm sure," Alejandro said.

"Deep down, I'm sure we are relieved our own sons aren't so reckless. If I was Zorro's father, my heart would have palpitations every time he left the hacienda…"

"Yes, indeed," Alejandro laughed. "I wonder if his father does know. Would you have told your father if you were behaving in that way? I was in enough trouble at that age to even think of any more adventures…"

"I would never have told my father. Can you imagine what he would have said? What he would have done?"

Alejandro nodded thoughtfully. "I hope he is careful on those rocks. Could you imagine losing a son…not knowing if he was dead or alive?"

"I suppose a father is meant to be wiser, more cunning than his son. I think Zorro's father would know deep down, who his son is," Don Sebastian sighed. "I'm sure that our illustrious alcalde would soon notify his father – before making an excuse to arrest and execute him as an accessory to his son's crimes. He would know his son's fate within moments."

Alejandro nodded again, and stared at the road ahead.

"The governor will soon sort Ramone out."

"I wouldn't place all hope in the government. They have enough problems themselves. I place more hope in one man….unfortunately….than the whole of the Spanish government. One man in a dangerous line of work."

"Perhaps we should offer to help, Sebastian?"

"All we could offer is advice these days," Sebastian answered. "And even that would be ignored….Zorro is used to working alone."

"An army of likeminded men?"

"I think Zorro is very protective of the pueblo. Have you noticed he never kills? Think of the bloodshed an army would cause. Innocents caught up, women and children dead. Zorro would never thank us for that."

"It would rid us of the alcalde. Make even the Spanish government sit up and take notice."

"The Spanish army is ineffective against the other nations that surround Spain, but against peons and Indians I am sure they would prevail easily."

Alejandro sighed. He knew deep down that the offers of force would be destructive and ineffective. Sometimes it hurt that so much injustice surrounded them, and they could do nothing about it except ride for a week to Monterey. Speaking to the governor had never worked in the past, although he was always listened to politely, and reassured before he left that the governor would look into everything personally. This was the first time he had thought to report Ramone to his superiors though. Perhaps this time something would happen in their favour.


	30. Meeting the Governor

The inn was comfortable, and one they had both frequented in the past. The innkeeper took one look at his weary customers and showed them straight up to their favourite rooms, and sent up a warm meal.

They ate in Alejandro's room.

"We'll leave immediately in the morning, Harry," Alejandro said firmly. "We'll need the horses well fed and watered."

"No," Sebastian said. "We'll need fresh mounts. We want to make good time, Alejandro. The sooner this plan of Ramone's is stopped, the better for everyone."

Alejandro nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, fresh mounts…make them good ones, Harry."

"Of course, senor. Breakfast?"

"Just before dawn would be best," Sebastian said. "Light breakfast, and coffee."

"Sleep well, senores," Harry said, as he cleared away the dishes.

Alejandro leaned back on his chair thoughtfully.

"Do you think Zorro will seek to do something?"

"What can he do?"

"He's done things in the past….the alcalde is afraid of him. He has softened in some ways since Zorro appeared. There are lines he won't cross, for example…."

"I would have thought he would have acted immediately, if that was the case. I would have thought the line of slavery would never have been crossed….Alcalde Luis Ramone is a monster. I have said it for years."

"Yes…perhaps the man was out of the area for some reason," Alejandro said. "If he was just now aware of the problem…."

"It would be nice to have it all cleared up before we get back," Sebastian said. "Just like your estate work, I hear."

Alejandro smiled. "Diego does a great job of it. He has a good head on his shoulders. A perfect man of business."

"With all that learning, he should be. When is that boy getting married, Alejandro?"

"When he's ready, apparently. He has no time for the ladies, obviously. One of Ricardo's girls tried to ambush him in the library the other day, and he vanished on her," Alejandro said with a grin.

"How do you know that?"

"I overheard the poor child complaining to her mother," Alejandro said. "Not that I would blame the girl, but Diego isn't that easy to pin down."

"He has a great friendship with Victoria Escalante. Everyone notices it…"

"He doesn't realise what it signifies…"

"Perhaps he does. Victoria is fast becoming an interest of Zorro's. Diego has no chance with the lady, and perhaps he is aware of it."

Alejandro frowned. In that case, it was possibly better that he persuaded his son to look elsewhere. There might be a need for an arranged marriage, to help his son get over the heartache. He'd have to consider it more thoroughly when he returned home.

"We are speculating, Sebastian. We don't know the facts."

"No, that is true." The men sipped their wine thoughtfully. "That is indeed true."

Sebastian smiled. "There is always Francisca. They have always respected one another."

"Yes, your daughter is quite lovely, with such a sweet temper. They would get on wonderfully." Alejandro smiled a little. He didn't want to upset his friend. His daughter was a little too sweet tempered. She had no spirit, she was pure obedience and wasted no time in imagination or dreams. He had a feeling that his son liked Victoria for her passions and dreams. The well behaved senoritas of his own class bored him, and at times irritated him.

Zzz

The road was dusty and hot, but they made good time the next day. There were no further interruptions to their ride. All opposition had disappeared, and the men were grateful.

Their travel was eased by the taverns and inns they stopped in to rest for the night, and change horses. Their money bought good steeds, as the people were aware that the men were returning the same way, and would need to use the same horses again.

They stopped for lunches, brief affairs of chicken dishes, and gulped down wine. Their mission was important and timing was of the essence.

Zzz

The governor welcomed them with open arms, although he was quite busy the day they arrived. Alejandro and Sebastian were a little frustrated at being turned away for a time. Taking the opportunity to freshen up, they indulged in hot baths and fresh clothes.

Meeting the governor over lunch, manners dictated that politics needed to wait. Alejandro was sick of being patient and docile, but he could do it a little longer.

"You had something to discuss with me, gentlemen," the governor said, as the dishes were cleared away.

"Yes, Your Excellency," Alejandro said softly.

"Let's go into the library," the governor said. "It's much cooler in there, and we won't be disturbed."

The governor made sure they were comfortable, settled on the soft chairs in the library. He sat at his desk, and organised his secretary to write down points of concern.

"It's the alcalde," Alejandro said firmly. "He's gone too far, this time."

The governor nodded seriously. "Alejandro, you must continue…"

"He's dragging men from their homes….to work in the construction of his private road."

"A private road? That's quite disturbing," the governor said with a frown.

"It's slave labour," Sebastian interjected. "Slaves….Spanish citizens are not slaves to any man."

"No, no….of course not, Don Sebastian," the governor soothed. "Perhaps there has been some sort of misunderstanding, gentlemen. The alcalde wouldn't dare flaunt the wishes and rulings of the king so daringly."

"The alcalde sent men to turn me back," Alejandro said firmly. "I can't see any reason for that, unless he didn't want word to get to Monterey."

"I see, I see," the governor said. "I will see to containing this right away. Please feel free to make yourselves at home for a few more days before you head back."

Alejandro frowned, but nodded. Their audience was at an end. The governor seemed less concerned than he would have liked, but the man had a lot on his plate. Their little pueblo hardly mattered next to the problems of Mexico trying to take the land from Spain itself, and there was talk that America had her eyes on California as well.


	31. Messengers

A messenger rushed up to Alejandro as the friends lounged in the governor's garden the next morning. He looked frantic and slightly panicked.

"Theo, what is this? Has something happened at the hacienda?" Alejandro said, getting immediately to his feet. Theo was one of the grooms, second only to Juan.

"Let the man rest for a moment, Alejandro," Sebastian said gently. "Sit, have a drink."

Alejandro began to pace.

"Patron….Zorro is dead…." Theo said, stumbling on the words. "He fell…"

Alejandro glanced at Sebastian, and then at Theo again.

"Did you see this with your own eyes? When did this happen? Are you sure?"

"The day you left," Theo said. "He fell, and the lancers saw with their own eyes. He lay in the bottom of the ravine, and wasn't moving. The alcalde announced his death in the tavern that afternoon. I was sent immediately to fetch you back. Victoria and the whole town are in turmoil."

"Of course they are," Sebastian said gently. "We'll come immediately."

Theo bowed and left.

"Do you think it's true?"

"That he fell, yes… That he's dead? I sincerely hope not."

"A fall into the ravine…."

"Yes, it certainly would be serious. Potentially fatal. But with Zorro… I'll believe it when I see it, Sebastian."

Making their farewells to the governor as quickly as good manners would allow, the two men travelled back the way they had come.

Zzz

Their breakfast the next day was interrupted by another messenger from Los Angeles. He was dusty and dirty and pale with exertion. He had been riding hard and fast. As he saw Don Alejandro, he breathed a deep sigh of relief, and sunk down on the seat next to him.

"Patron! I am so glad to find you," the servant said. "Don Diego has had a serious fall from his mare. He has a dangerous concussion and the doctor wants you to return immediately."

"Diego? What on earth?" Alejandro said with alarm. "How bad is it?"

"The doctor said the fall could have killed him," the servant answered. "He's recovering well, but…"

"Yes, of course. I need to be there for my son. Good grief! Does the world go mad when I leave the pueblo?"

"It must," Sebastian said with a frown.

"It's been a whole week since these things have happened, Sebastian. Zorro's dead, and Diego…anything can happen with a concussion in a week. Sebastian…."

"Diego is alright. He always is alright, Alejandro. Don't worry about him. We can do nothing until we reach Los Angeles. I'm more worried for the town and the morale of the people. If Zorro is truly dead, then we are all bereft."

"Patricio, go home and tell any other messengers to do so as well, if you meet any on the way. Unless….unless…"

"No, Alejandro," Sebastian said, placing a calming hand on his arm. "Your son will be alright. Sitting up in the library reading, if I'm not mistaken. Doesn't look like much estate work will be done, though."

Alejandro smiled a little. "I wonder what Diego was up to. It's not like him to take a tumble that badly."

Zzz

They arrived back in Los Angeles within a few days. Alejandro had insisted on riding through the night, and Sebastian had obliged him. They were dirty, dusty and exhausted when they dismounted near the tavern.

"Victoria," Alejandro said, striding through the doors, half expecting the lady to be in tears. She beamed at him. "So the rumours are unfounded?"

She rushed to his arms. "Oh, Don Alejandro, what a week we've had! He was dead, he was alive, my heart will never be the same," she murmured into his chest. "And Diego!"

"Diego? How hurt is my son?" Alejandro said worriedly.

"He tried to ride out with you, and the mare threw him, near the trail head."

"Threw him?" Alejandro said, staring at Victoria for a moment. He had seen Diego with Esperanza before. A closer relationship between rider and horse he had never seen before. She would have never thrown her rider.

Victoria laughed a little. "He is embarrassed, of course."

"Of course," Alejandro murmured thoughtfully. There was something going on, something mysterious. "To be thrown by an old mare….of course he would feel a little ashamed."

"These things happen," Sebastian said gently. "That particular road is dangerous. That was where Zorro fell."

"But Zorro never really fell," Victoria said softly. "If he did, then he would really be dead. It must have all been a trick to confuse the alcalde."

"I suppose so," Alejandro said doubtfully. "I'm heading home. You would be welcome to join us for dinner, Victoria. I have a feeling you may have nursed my son in my absence."

"Just for a few days," Victoria said. "The doctor was amazed how hurt he was falling such a short distance. He's doing so much better now. He was a little despondent when we all thought Zorro was dead."

"What happened?"

"Zorro arrived at his own funeral, and tricked the alcalde into thinking he had an army. He didn't even have to fight him. All sorts of explosions and rockets and things were going everywhere. The alcalde had to back down. All the new taxes, all the slave labour were repealed. Zorro saved us."

"I expect you at the usual time, my dear," Alejandro said softly. "You can fill us in on all the details over dinner."

"Count me out, Alejandro. Maria will be upset if I didn't go immediately to her side, especially after the week she must have had."

"You're welcome anytime, Sebastian, as you well know," Alejandro said with pride. Sebastian was an old and very dear friend, from boyhood. They were more like brothers than friends now.


	32. Alejandro's Return Home

Alejandro rode home fast, with more than a few questions on his mind. He needed to see for himself how his son was recovering. Fear had fuelled adrenalin for the last few days, and a little relief was necessary.

He closed the door quietly, greeting the servants as they left the hacienda to take his bags inside. He walked quickly and quietly to Diego's room.

Peeking in, he saw his son sleeping peacefully, although he was more or less sitting up, supported by pillows. Felipe was dozing in a chair by the window, with a textbook resting on his chest.

Alejandro sat on the edge of the bed, and placed a gentle hand on Diego's forehead. No fever, he was cool and dry. He didn't wake, as he thought he might, and Alejandro frowned. He could feel sizeable bruises, and Diego was very pale. Diego murmured something, and Alejandro allowed him to roll over. That was more usual. Diego liked to sleep on his side, and perhaps his sleep was becoming more natural. Alejandro sighed, and stood up.

"Father," Diego murmured. Alejandro went over to the other side of the bed, and glanced down. He was still asleep. "I'm so sorry. So sorry….please forgive me," Diego added, frowning in his sleep.

"Whatever it is, you know, I'll forgive you. Sleep, Diego. I'm here now," Alejandro murmured. Diego sighed, and his breathing evened out a little more. He seemed to settle at his father's voice, and Alejandro pulled the other chair to the bedside, and sat with him. Watching him breathe as he slept, Alejandro felt reassured and comforted.

Zzz

Victoria paused in the doorway.

"Don Alejandro, I was sent to fetch you," she murmured. "Dinner is ready."

"Oh? Oh yes," Alejandro said softly. "I'm not that hungry."

"It's only mushroom soup," Victoria said. "Your favourite, apparently."

Alejandro thought for a moment. "What if he wakes?"

"Felipe is there," Victoria said, encouragingly. "He normally just goes back to sleep." She glanced down at the sleeping man, and smiled a little.

"We were all very worried the first couple of days. You see he seemed to get so much better, and then he went into a slight decline. All the excitement of Zorro, you see."

"I don't understand," Alejandro said.

"I told him about the pueblo and the fact that Zorro was dead. Diego seemed to query the idea, to insist on Zorro being somehow still alive. Mendoza saw his lifeless body, you see, and the sergeant is a lot of things, but he doesn't lie," Victoria said. An incredulous look passed over Alejandro's face, and she smiled. "Not by choice, and not if he can help it."

"He exaggerates…a still man equals a dead man?" Alejandro said thoughtfully. "Obviously Zorro has friends, friends that helped him. Friends that got him out of the ravine, and found him somewhere to rest."

"Diego was so sure it was a trick," Victoria said. "He was very dazed. I'm….I'm afraid I upset him….you see, I burst into tears at his bedside. He tried to comfort me, but…you know….I….all that stress triggered a relapse. We were more careful with him after that."

"Of course," Alejandro said thoughtfully. "I don't blame you, Victoria. I place the blame squarely on the alcalde's shoulders."

"No more excitement, Hernandez's orders. He's doing a lot better since then."

"Have you seen Zorro?"

"No, but he's been able to get notes to me," Victoria said with a smile. "I don't know how, but he has kept them coming. He's not in the area right now, but I'm not to tell anyone that. The alcalde might take advantage of the situation."

"He might indeed," Alejandro said softly. He stood, and stretched. "Well, a bowl of mushroom soup would go down nicely, right about now. Come, Victoria. Let's leave the de la Vega boys to their rest."

Zzz

Alejandro saw Victoria to the front door, and instructed one of the grooms to see her safely home. He wandered back to his son, and contented himself that all was well.

His room with all his comforts was not comfortable that night. He tried to sleep, but he tossed and turned with sudden doubts and fears that seemed to stem from the week. Whatever they signified he was going to make no sense of it that night, especially with the amount of sleep he'd had over the past few days. Something was going on, something he was uncomfortable with, but none of the pieces were fitting into place.


	33. Alejandro's thoughts

Victoria came to call early the next morning, and Alejandro was glad to see her.

"Tell me again how Zorro came back from the dead. It must have been very dramatic."

"You see, Alejandro. It was all a trick. Zorro never fell at the ravine. How could he have fallen? He wouldn't have been able to fight the alcalde like he did, if he was hurt. He was magnificent on Toronado, directing something, men, he said."

"Where would he have gotten men?"

"He said that while he was dead, spirits of the persecuted had joined him to enact revenge on the alcalde. There were explosions everywhere, so someone must have been responsible for them."

"So, Zorro and the alcalde had a duel. They normally duel," Alejandro said with a frown.

"Zorro never let the man draw the sword. I wondered a little about that. Zorro led from horseback, like a general with an army. I suppose that's what men do when they have an army," Victoria said with confusion.

"Yes, I suppose it is what it done," Alejandro said thoughtfully.

Alejandro couldn't see it as a complete trick. The man must have fallen. That part must be true. The fact that Zorro refused to duel when it was his overwhelming strength must have been important. If he was injured, he couldn't risk another injury. He could have gathered an army, but Alejandro would have heard about it. No, the explosions were the ploy, the diversion to cover the fact that Zorro was hurt. The more dramatic the diversion, the more likely something was wrong.

His mind flickered back to what he had recently discovered about his son. Diego was an incredibly smart man. An expert rider, Diego had the strength and agility necessary to be much more. Perhaps there was more to his son, a lot more than he had ever given him credit before.

Perhaps he had fallen from a horse, riding after him. Perhaps it wasn't an old mare that was to blame. Alejandro had been gone for two weeks. A simple fall should have been easy enough to recover from during that time. The fact that his son was still in bed worried him far more than he would like to admit.

Zzz

Victoria went to the kitchen to fetch a tray for Diego.

"Felipe let me know that Diego is awake," she said, coming back out and going to Alejandro. "He's asking to see you." She was taking a glass of water to him, and a bowl of tomato soup. Alejandro wondered how many times she had performed such a service. It seemed as natural to her as anything else she did, so he didn't have any real reason to speculate.

"Father, how was your trip?" Diego said, sitting a little higher in bed, as he saw his father enter the room. Victoria placed the lunch tray on his lap, and he thanked her with a smile and a nod.

"Thanks to Zorro, highly successful."

"What did they say in Monterey?"

"The territorial commissioner is on his way right now to investigate the alcalde," Alejandro informed him. Diego nodded with satisfaction. Alejandro noticed that his son was content to stay in bed, and was a little more worried than the other night.

"What's this? You're not feeling well?" He said, gesturing the bed.

"It's a long story….I…." Was that a blush? Alejandro was already half smiling. The excuse was coming, but his son was tongue tied in the lie. Diego couldn't lie outright? That was something new.

"Your old mare didn't like having him on her back," Victoria said, with a sisterly snigger in her tone.

"The old mare threw you?" Alejandro said, watching his son grimace and squirm under the lie. He chuckled at his son. Only a few weeks ago he had shown the whole pueblo his riding skills. Did he expect to get away with such an outrageous lie in front of his own father?

"Really, Diego, I think you should take riding lessons," Alejandro added, laughing.

"As a matter of fact, it's just what the doctor ordered," Diego said, with a slight grin and a wink at Felipe.

That was when Alejandro realised the boys were in league together, and when he was almost completely sure that his son was Zorro himself. The relapse came after Zorro's escapade in the plaza, when he risked everything to reassure his beloved, and the rest of the pueblo. His son was a fool, he realised then and there. Part of him wanted to argue with him to stop, part of him was prouder than he'd ever thought possible. Somehow he had to keep it to himself, as hard as it seemed, until Diego felt comfortable in admitting the truth. That was going to be hard.


End file.
